


Predator

by FuryNZ



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Creepy Thranduil, Explicit Sexual Content, Fili & Kili Not Related, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ/pseuds/FuryNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU and Fili & Kili are not related in this.  Upset by Fili's reluctance to engage in sex the week prior to his 18th birthday, Kili looks online for what he needs is caught by a twisted sexual predator, Thranduil.  Can Fili and Thorin find Kili before he's subjected to Thranduil's depravity?</p><p>Author's Summary Notes:  Please read the warnings and tags!  This story contains multiple non-consensual sexual acts against a minor (one week shy of adulthood, but still a minor).  If this is an issue in any way, please skip this and move on, there's plenty more here to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday Evening

**Author's Note:**

> One last warning: there are non-consensual sexual acts by an adult on a distressed 17 year old in this story. Please read the tags and warnings, and skip this story if this is not for you. I really can't emphasize this enough. I do not condone this behavior but acknowledge that it happens.

Fili sat contentedly on the sofa in his sparse apartment, Kili curled against him. The popcorn bowl had tilted, spilling the remaining kernels on the floor and the blanket was slipping to the floor. The evening was fairly warm and Fili grabbed the cover, pushing the blanket to the side. He nuzzled the dark hair of the young man beside him, fixing his eyes back on the movie. He felt Kili shifting beside him, and suddenly fingers were pulling on the zipper of his jeans, fingers sneaking in and stroking.

“Kili!” he sat up quickly, zipping his pants up. “We can’t, please.” He leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on the brunet’s lips.

Kili sighed, returned it and sat up. “We could touch. I can touch you, and you could touch me, just with our hands. Why won’t you let me do that?” he pouted.

Fili sighed, leaning over to stroke his cheek and run fingers through his dark hair again. Kili leaned into the touch, a content moan rumbling from his lips. Once he was relaxed, Fili returned to the topic at hand. “We can’t risk this. We’ve discussed it before, please don’t make me say it again. Another week, and I promise I’ll make your 18th birthday unforgettable, if that’s what you want.”

“You keep saying that!” Kili shot back, pulling away; all sense of the gentle interaction gone again. “No sex. No touching like that. You don’t want to even talk about it! What’s a week? I want this now,” he said, leaning in again and placing his hand over Fili’s crotch, brushing his fingers over the fabric. “Please, Fili. I want you to show me everything, starting now.”

Fili stood abruptly, breaking contact with the brunet and picking up the bowl and beginning to collect the scattered popcorn pieces on the wooden floor. “And I want it as well. But we need to wait until you’re eighteen. There’s too many risks for both of us if anybody finds out.”

“Nobody will find out.”

“Your uncle already suspects me, doesn’t he?”

“I told my uncle that I like you and I enjoy spending time with you. He wasn’t happy. But I don’t tell him what we do,” he paused then added, “because there’s nothing to tell him about!”

Fili looks at him in horror. “You told him you come over here and that you like me, but you didn’t tell him what we do? Kili, what else is he going to suspect? Oh, god…” he muttered. “When did you tell him this?” 

“Just a few days ago. He was curious where I was spending my evenings, so I told him your name and where you lived. Y’know, so he wouldn’t worry, if he does. There’s no harm in him knowing. He won’t care.” Kili reached for the remote, pausing the movie. “Stop being so uptight about things, Fili.”

Fili set the bowl down, pacing back and forth. “Kili...I love you, I really do. I’ve loved you since that first pizza slice we shared. You’re a wonderful person. But you have to understand the consequences. I’m over eighteen. You’re not. If we had intercourse, and anybody decided to press the issue, then I could end up in prison and we’d never see each other again! I’m sure some of what we’ve shared and discussed already could land me in so much hot water.” He glanced over to Kili, wondering if any of his words were sinking in.

“Fuck, Fili! Stop being so over-dramatic about the whole thing! It’s just sex!” the younger one crossed his arms and pouted. Fili would have found it adorable if he wasn’t so frustrated.

Fili sank into an armchair, hand over his eyes. “You really don’t understand, do you? Kili, I love you so much but I’m doing this for both of us. You’ve managed to wait this long. What’s another week? And then you’ll be old enough by law, and I promise you, I’ll make it all up to you, all of the waiting. I’ll be yours, and you’ll be mine, and we can do whatever you want.”

Kili stood and threw the remote control across the floor. “What I want is right now! You won’t even let me touch you. It’s ridiculous. If you won’t give me what I need, I’ll go home and do it myself.”

“Good. That’s what you should be doing; you’re too young. You can use the toy I bought you last month. I’m trying Kili, I really am. I’ve bought you the toy, the books, so much. Maybe I’ve painted an unrealistic picture of what we could do.” He paused, looking over to the brunet. “There’s more to a relationship than sex, you know,” Fili said, tiredly.

“Yeah, but that’s part of it, except between us apparently!” Kili snatched his jersey and thudded down the corridor and out of the flat. 

Fili groaned, then pounded a fist into the armchair. He stood and moved to the door, watching Kili running down the footpath, and sighed. "I love you, but I hope you gain a little emotional maturity on your 18th as well as physical," he muttered and walked back inside.

* * *

Thorin glanced up from his recliner as Kili threw open the front door of their small home and stomped down the hallway like a petulant eight year old, eyes fixed to the ground as he moved toward his room. He wanted nothing more to head into his room and find a way to forget Fili turning him down. Various thoughts flew through his head; did Fili not want him? Was he not physically desirable? His thoughts grew darker and more depressed, far reaching from the reality of the situation. 

“Kili!” Thorin said loudly, snapping his nephew out of his reverie. “Where have you been? Were you with him?” He lowered his paper and looked at his slender, dark-haired nephew.

“Yes,” Kili said simply, throwing his jersey on a hook and heading towards the stairs, not willing to disclose more.

“Come back here, young man,” Thorin ordered, and Kili turned and sighed. It was then Thorin could Kili’s red eyes, brimming with tears, and the way Kili hugged himself when he was upset. Thorin jumped up, throwing his paper aside and closing the distance to his nephew quickly, grasping his chin gently to look over him. “What happened? Did he hurt you?”

“Yes,” Kili answered again, sniffing.

Thorin growled, pulling at Kili’s shirt and beginning to lift it. “Where at? Did he injure you? Was it,” he inhaled sharply, “did he hurt you down there?”

Kili’s brow furrowed and he shoved Thorin back, pulling away. “No!” he said quickly. “He...he just upset me.” His eyes looked past Thorin, staring at a blank space on the wall, willing the questions to go away and his uncle to let him be.

Thorin stepped forward, reaching out to grasp Kili by both elbows to hold him in place and looked him in the eyes. “Are you certain?” 

“Yes,” Kili answered again, struggling to maintain the eye contact his uncle needed. “He didn’t hurt me physically. Please, Uncle. I just want to go to bed,” he tried to tug away, but Thorin was holding fast.

“I forbid you from seeing him again,” Thorin commanded. “He’s too old. This can bring nothing but pain to you. Go to university, and meet somebody your own age. It will be better for you, and safer than this man.”

Kili shook his head. “I don’t want to see him right now. Not after tonight. Please, Uncle, I just want to be by myself. I’m sorry I interrupted your reading.”

Thorin let out a sigh. “Go to bed. You’ll feel better in the morning. We can talk again then.”

Kili nodded and headed up to his room, grateful to escape to his small sanctuary.

* * *

When he reached his room, Kili grabbed his laptop from the side of the bed and propped it open. He connected to an adult chat channel he frequented, and smiled as he saw one of the other young men there that he’d been chatting to in the past few weeks. Kili quickly sent him a private message.

Kili: hey, what’s up?  
Legolas: Hi Kili. Nothing much, just looking at videos again. The internet is an amazing place, isn’t it?  
Kili: lol. find anything good?  
Legolas: Always! I’ll send you a link to this video I found. I’d love to try what the guys in the video are doing.  
Kili: i’ll look

Kili clicked the link, watching the video pop up and two men dominating a third. Kili groaned and pressed down on his pants, feeling his cock hardening, and stood to shake his jeans off and touch himself. It also increased his frustration with Fili; how could he resist something that felt so good? Maybe he wasn’t as aroused by him as Kili was by Fili. He frowned and pushed the thought aside, finishing the video.

Legolas: Did you like that?  
Kili: yeah, very good! i want to try that  
Legolas: As which one, Kili?  
Kili: the guy in the middle, i think. but im not going to know for awhile  
Legolas: Why not?  
Kili: i think i broke up with my boyfriend tonight. he says i’m too young to do anything  
Legolas: You’re 17, aren’t you?  
Kili: yeah. he says we should wait until im 18, but what does it matter? im nearly 18. a weeks not going to change me. i just really wanted it tonight  
Legolas: Are you still a virgin, Kili?  
Kili: are you?  
Legolas: I’m the same age as you but I’ve had practice. With men I’ve met on here. I want to be skilled for my first boyfriend. I’ve learned so many amazing things and I’ve never felt better. There’s lot of guys who are nice and happy to show you.  
Kili: realy?  
Legolas: You should come visit me, Kili. I could show you a few things. :)  
Legolas: Kili? Are you still there?  
Kili: yeah. i just dont know  
Legolas: I’ll send you another picture of me. Just think, Kili. You won’t have to wait until you’re 18. And then you’ll have no trouble finding and keeping a boyfriend when you show them what you know. :)  
Kili: ok

Kili clicked open the attachment and looked over the photo; Legolas did appear to be the same age. And he had bright blond hair, a few shades lighter than Fili. Fili… Kili licked his lips.

Kili: could you show me a few things? some of what was in the videos?  
Legolas: Definitely. Why don’t we meet in the city? Somewhere safe. There’s a bookstore I frequent on Mirkwood Street, half way down the street. Do you want to meet me there?

Kili sat back against his pillows, thinking of the video and grasping momentarily at his half-hard cock again before turning his attention back to the message.

Kili: im a little nervous but i think id like too  
Legolas: It’s okay to be nervous, I was my first time. But we can meet at the store and you can choose a hotel you’re comfortable with. I’ll bring some toys we can try together. And you’ll feel so much better after you learn a few tricks. :)  
Kili: ok. i can catch a train tomorrow to the city. meet you there at 2?  
Legolas: That sounds awesome, Kili. I can’t wait to finally meet you in person. See you tomorrow at 2! I’ll have everything ready for you. :)

Kili paused a moment at the last comment, then resumed typing.

Kili: see you then

Kili closed the window and shut the lid of his laptop, setting it beside the bed and switching the lamp off. He rolled over in the bed, smiling to himself. If Fili wouldn’t give him what he needed, he’d find it on his own; then Fili would most certainly be surprised at what he knew and willing to give in. He'd find a way to arouse Fili to the point where he would never say no again. Kili grinned at his own ideas, and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Legolas: That sounds awesome, Kili. I can’t wait to finally meet you in person. See you tomorrow at 2! I’ll have everything ready for you. :)  
Kili: see you then

The chat window closed, and Thranduil sighed, signing off from the window which displayed a photo of his own estranged teenage son. “Finally,” he said. “It’s been too long.” He reached over and began to make a list of supplies he would need for the young man who would arrive at his bookstore tomorrow, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tumblr seems to be the thing now, so I recently created one. furynz.tumblr.com is where I'll be blogging about my writing, putting up the occasional preview and a few other things that come to me. One of my new year's resolutions is to exercise my creativity this year, after abandoning it for nearly 6 years in favor of technical study, and writing will be my primary outlet. If anybody wants to watch the train wreck inside my head, check it out. :) Unfortunately the posting will slow down a little next Wednesday, when I'm summoned back to work.
> 
> Apologies for mistakes; I don't have a beta (maybe I should look for one). I hope there's nothing too jarring. The grammar/spelling errors in the chat log conversation are intentional however.


	2. Saturday Morning & Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili heads to the bookstore in the city, but isn't met by who he expected.

Kili bounded down the stairs to where Thorin was having breakfast. “Hi Uncle!” he said cheerfully, running past to pull out a bowl and pour in some cereal and milk. He hummed to himself, grabbing a spoon and seating himself beside his Uncle, who watched him with amusement.

“You’re in a much better mood this morning,” Thorin said, looking over his nephew again. “And up earlier than usual.”

“Yeah. Uncle, I want to go to the city today.”

“That’s short notice.”

“I want to wander some of the university campuses?”

“On a Saturday?”

“Uh...and maybe spend some of my money on a new game?”

Thorin chuckled. “Of course. Isn’t it available in town here?”

“Maybe, Uncle, but I just want to go to the city again. Please?”

“I have some work to do, Kili. I can’t drive you there today. Maybe next weekend?”

“I can take the train. I’ll be fine on my own, you don’t need to worry.”

“And if you leave now, you won’t have much time before you have to return. Did you think about that?”

“Maybe I can sleep on Uncle Frerin’s sofa?” Kili cringed inwardly the moment he said it; he’d have to find an excuse when he didn’t turn up at Uncle Frerin’s. He put the thought aside, not looking forward to the lie but more interested in keeping to his intended plan. 

Thorin smiled again. It would do Kili good to keep his mind off - and far away - from the older man, Fili. It was a welcome distraction if he wished to go shopping for a new game, and once he had it, he wouldn’t leave his bedroom. Thorin found it to be a fair tradeoff. “Very well. I’ll drop you at the train station and call Frerin to make sure he’s there. You’ll catch a train home tomorrow and help me in the shop Monday?”

“Yes, Uncle!”

“Good. Be ready to go in twenty minutes. I’ll ring Frerin now,” Thorin said.

* * *

Kili curled up within a seat on the train, watching the scenery go past. Unfortunately most of it this close to the city was tunnels and retaining walls, covered in graffiti. He had some money stuffed into his pocket, gifted by his Uncle during his graduation, and from helping clean his Uncle’s shop occasionally. He figured that he and Legolas would get a hotel room for the night in some shady place that wouldn’t check their IDs, and hoped the money would cover the cost of a room in the city. In his backpack he’d brought a couple sandwiches and some cans of soda. After a couple of hours, the train finally reached the city. He was eager to find the bookstore far before time, not wanting to be late. He realized that he didn’t ask for a phone number or other contact details for Legolas; if they missed each other, he would miss the opportunity completely. He wandered part way through the city, reluctant to spend any additional money on buses or taxi cabs. His appetite finally overwhelmed his thoughts, and he sat on a wall in a small park, eating a sandwich and drinking a soda. He watched the city buzz with life, watching each person and wondering where they had come from and where they were going. Thoughts of Fili sharing this time with him arose, and he frowned, finishing the sandwich quickly. He didn’t want to think of Fili; he was still upset. He looked down to his watch, finding that it was nearly quarter past one. 

Kili walked through the city, pulling out his phone to check his location and look for Mirkwood Street. He pressed on, finally finding a small street, only wide enough for one way traffic. It was fairly short, and between the other businesses sat a well appointed bookstore with a front that reminded Kili of a forest. The large windows were painted with vines and books, obscuring the view inside. Kili looked at the time again, finding there was still twenty minutes until two o’clock. He looked around eagerly to see if he could see Legolas waiting somewhere, but the road was mostly quiet, only a few pedestrians and a single car making its way down. Thinking he could be inside, or that he could pass the time reading a book, Kili adjusted his backpack strap and pushed into the bookstore.

A small bell jingled to announce his presence, and he looked at the long, narrow shop. Books filled the store floor to ceiling, and were haphazardly stacked at the ends of aisles. Some of the books were new but most appeared to be old and used. Kili heard footsteps suddenly approaching from one of the aisles, and a tall, slender man with blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail came around the corner, holding a book. He looked familiar somehow, yet Kili was certain he’d never seen him before.

“Can I-” the blond man paused then smiled. “Can I help you, sir?” he continued, looking over Kili.

Kili shuddered for a moment, feeling a little small against the towering man and uncomfortable under his leering gaze. The man seemed to perceive this and straightened, hefting his books but still keeping an attentive eye on his new customer. 

“I just want to browse for a little bit,” Kili said. “I’m waiting for a friend.”

“Oh,” the leering smile returned to the shop owner’s face. “I see. Well there’s no harm in browsing. Please, go right ahead. Sing out if you need a hand.”

Kili returned a polite smile and ducked down the last aisle, out of view of the shop keeper. He moved down the long aisle until he found a weathered chair, and grabbed the nearest book and sat down with it. He looked to his watch again. Seventeen minutes. He flipped the book over, running his fingers over the dusty top, and read the title. Enemy Coast Ahead. Kili looked at the cover art, a man in a uniform in front of an old airplane. The book was old, and he flipped it open to read the year of print, 1944. Kili frowned and closed it, then noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. The shopkeeper stood at the far end of the aisle, watching him. Kili stood quickly, shelving the book and moving to the next aisle out of his view.

The man then came down the aisle rapidly, pausing momentarily as he reached Kili and pressed behind him, uncomfortably close. “Sorry,” he chirped. “Just going to the storeroom to check something. I’ll be back momentarily if you wish to make a purchase.” Kili looked away but stood his ground, grateful the man was disappearing, and diverted his attention to the book categories. He moved along, finding an array of academic topics, then stumbling into psychology and finally a section entitled sex and relationships. He glanced back, making sure nobody was around, and pulled a book off the shelf, opening it up.

_...the man shows his affection by taking the woman’s-_

“Oh, there’s far better books than that one,” the shopkeeper’s voice startled Kili again. Kili glanced down at his watch. Nine minutes. He couldn’t wait for Legolas to turn up so he could leave. “Here,” the man said, reaching up to a top shelf out of Kili’s grasp. “Try this one,” his eyes crinkled. “Back in a jiffy!” and he tore off down the aisle toward the front of the store again. 

Kili shuddered but opened the book. The first picture showed two men, one leaned back on a bed with his legs pressed far apart by the other, who had fingers in the other’s anus and his hand wrapped around his own cock. Kili heard a clicking noise from the front, and shut the book and shoved it on top of some others. He crossed over to an aisle where he should be able to see the door and whomever had come in; but he saw nobody. There was a popping noise from nearby, and then the shopkeeper was coming around the corner at him again. 

“Did you like the book?”

“I...uh...wasn’t what I was looking for,” Kili stammered.

“And I was so certain it would be, Kili.”

Kili’s eyes went wide and and he pressed his back up against a bookshelf. “How do you know me?” he asked, frightened and genuinely unsure.

“My name is Thranduil,” the tall blond man looked at him. “But I suppose you were expecting my son, Legolas, based on the pictures I sent you. But it was never him. I barely speak to the boy anymore, the courts saw to that,” he sighed. “But you are beautiful, Kili. I knew it was you the moment you walked into my store. And while I may not be exactly who you were expecting, I think I can show you a great many things, if you’ll let me, little one.”

Kili was terrified. Hi turned on his heel and ran for the front door. Hearing a harsh curse behind him, he dropped his backpack in the narrow aisle to block the shopkeeper. He was rewarded with the thumping noise, the sound of his bag being kicked, but the footsteps grew closer. He reached the door and tugged. It didn’t open.

Thranduil chuckled. “I do love it when they fight back,” he said aloud, talking to nobody in particular. “Locked, my sweet one. Now come along,” he said, pulling out a small plastic bag from his pocket and removing a rag. 

Kili reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone. He hit the first return call button in his list, and it began to dial Fili. But the shopkeeper was fast and with a single motion knocked the phone to the floor, grabbing Kili’s shirt and yanking him forward. He turned him around, pressing Kili’s back against his front; Kili immediately felt the shopkeeper’s hard erection against the small of his back and cried out. A hand, holding the sweet-smelling rag clamped over his mouth and nose, and he squirmed as the other arm pinned his own in place. 

Kili glanced down, realizing his phone call had been connected. “Fi-mmph!”

Thranduil tightened his grip around the boy’s mouth, muffling any further cries and dragging him back away from the door and the cell phone. “Shh,” he cooed, “It’ll be fine. Just keep breathing,” he said, feeling the young man’s struggles soften. “That’s it, Kili. There we go,” he continued to pull him towards the back of the store. Finally, the young man’s legs gave out and Thranduil removed the rag. He dragged the unconscious form to the back of his shop and into the store room. A bookshelf holding relatively few works compared to others, was pushed aside revealing a metal door, also open. Thranduil gently turned and lifted the form over his shoulder, carrying him down the stairs. 

“Not much time,” he muttered, looking at his watch. He dumped the brunet onto the large bed in the middle of the cellar room, quickly discarding the boy’s shoes and socks. Reaching to the bedside, he took the first padded leather cuff and looped it around Kili’s wrist, tightening it and then taking a small padlock, snapping it into place. He repeated this action with the second cuff on the other wrist, then proceeded to do the same to his guest’s ankles. He stood back and smiled, then checked the four locks and nodded, satisfied. “You’ll feel a little groggy from the fumes,” he spoke to the insensate form, “but you’ll be fine in hours. When the store is closed, I’ll come back down and we can begin.”

Thranduil took a bottle of water from one of the cupboards, setting it on the table side the bed, along with a silicone dildo and some lube. He didn’t want to leave his guest wanting for anything, should he be ready before the store closed. Thranduil reached over, patting the boy’s head fondly and heading up the stairs, locking the heavy metal door behind him. He slid the light bookshelf back into place, blocking the metal one and headed into the shop. He picked up the backpack, stashing it into the storeroom’s bathroom and then up to the front again to pick up Kili’s phone. He turned the phone completely off, tossing it into a drawer below the till, then removed the “back in 15 minutes sign” and unlocked the door. 

“Mrs. Smith,” Thranduil greeted the elderly woman. “My apologies, a little personal business. I hope I haven’t kept you waiting long,” he graciously extended a hand to her. “The cookbook you wanted is in, I think you’ll find it much to your liking!”

* * *

Fili frowned, taking out his cellphone as it buzzed. “Kili? Are you there? Hello?” There was some noise, and he almost thought he heard his own name. “Kili! Are you pocket calling me again?!” he shouted into his own phone, and waited momentarily. The noise had died out, and he sighed and closed the connection. _I’ll give him the weekend to calm down,_ Fili thought, _then go see how he’s feeling after last night. Probably just sitting in his room playing a video game; that will calm him._ Fili slid the phone into his pocket.


	3. Saturday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil gives Kili his dinner; Thorin learns Kili didn't turn up at his brother's place.

Kili awoke to his head pounding ferociously. He lay on his side on a firm yet soft surface, slowly opening his eyes, his vision blurry. He shut his eyes again, trying to will the pain away. As his thoughts began to clear, he suddenly remembered the shopkeeper, and bolted straight up in the bed. He groaned again, bringing his hands up to his face to cover his eyes. And then he felt a cool metal buckle touch his face, and pulled his hands away. Around each wrist was a black restraint, with a fuzzy interior which felt quite soft, but _locked ___around his wrist. He panicked, pulling at the cuffs and the small locks, when he noticed one under his pant leg, and his ankles encased as well.

His breathing quickened and he sluggishly turned his attention to the rest of the room. There were no windows, and a wooden staircase led up to a metal door. Under the staircase was a sink and a toilet; a simple shower stall was in the corner. None of it was blocked from the rest of the room. The bed was large, appearing to be a modern version of a four poster bed. Along the wall opposite the bed were shelves covered in objects. Chains. A couple whips. Some toys, similar to what Fili had given him, but so many more, and some so different. He then noticed the small loops in the bed and on the walls, and glanced down to the rings on the leather restraints, trembling. 

He jumped off the bed, the plastic sheet below the silk one crinkling, and ran up the stairs, pressing on the door. “Let me out!” he cried. “Let me out, please!” He stayed at the door, shouting until his voice cracked. Defeated, he moved back down the stairs and sat on the edge of the bed. Tears gathered in his eyes and he looked around. On the bedside table was a bottle of water; he paused momentarily, wondering if it was drugged, but saw the lid was still sealed. He broke it open and drank greedily. 

Kili finished half the bottle and set it back on the table, noticing the lube and a large toy sitting there; far larger than what Fili had gotten him. He’d never used his toy; in truth he was a little scared and wanted Fili there to guide him. He’d only ever touched himself with a finger there. He’d watched plenty of movies, and seen what he should be able to do, but he didn’t want to do it alone. He wanted it to be with Fili. He remembered he had connected his call to Fili and wondered if he had heard any of his struggles. Kili put some hope into that thought; maybe Fili would realize something was amiss.

A tear spilled from his eye and he continued to cast his eyes around the room. There were a large number of books, and even a television screen and dvd player. He wandered over, looking through the books, and finding more sex and porn than he’d ever imagined. He put down the books in disgust, pushed the toy and the lube off the side table out of sight, and turned onto his side on the bed, closing his eyes and crying silently.

* * *

A creak startled Kili into consciousness; he hadn’t intended to fall asleep. The shopkeeper came down the stairs, holding a sandwich and a can of soda, both from Kili’s backpack. He paused and set it on a ledge, turning to shut the metal door and lock it. Kili backed off the bed, standing on the other side defensively. 

“Kili,” Thranduil smiled. “I pleased you’re awake,” he said simply. “I brought your dinner. I found these in your bag,” he continued. “It seems a shame to waste them.” He walked down the stairs, placing the food on the other side of the bed and patting the sheet. “Come now, sit and eat.” Kili stayed pressed against the wall, lowering his chin and looking up through wisps of hair toward the heavy metal exit. Thranduil sighed and shook his head. “The metal door is locked. The storeroom doors are locked. The exit doors are locked. Don’t be silly, come have dinner.”

“Who are you?” his voice shook with each word.

“I told you already, my name is Thranduil. Call me Thran if you prefer. I just want to make good on my promise to teach you a few things,” he said. “And please,” he indicated to the room, “You’re welcome to use any of this equipment on yourself if I’m not giving you enough.” He leaned over and picked the dildo off the floor, setting it on the table again.

“You lied to me!” Kili trembled against wall. 

“I only lied about my age and what I looked like. And to be fair, I looked a lot like my son Legolas when I was his age. Would you have come if you knew I was a man old enough to be your father? No, you wouldn’t have. You should be grateful; I would have given so much to have an experienced older man teach me the ways of sex; I’ll do my best to show you everything. And it’s been a little too long since I had my last lover,” Thranduil sighed. “I look forward to teaching you. You liked all those videos, didn’t you? All the pictures I sent to you?”

“Why these?” Kili held up a wrist with the leather cuff prominent. 

Thranduil smiled. “I think you’ll find so many things are much more pleasurable in certain...conditions,” he said. “And it may be helpful depending on your cooperation. Now come eat this sandwich, now,” he said forcefully.

Kili narrowed his eyes and slowly moved towards the bed. He was trapped, and a little hungry. Looking at Thranduil, he decided that cooperation might be his best method of escape. He sat on the other side of the bed, taking the sandwich and unwrapping it, and taking a big bite. He took a couple bites, eyes fixed on Thranduil the entire time. When he dropped eye contact for a moment to grab the soda can, suddenly Thranduil lunged across the bed, pinning his arms. Thranduil grabbed at his wrists, managing to pull one back and then the other, and Kili found his wrists linked behind him. He slid off the bed to the floor, backing against the wall again, breathing heavy and panicked. “What are you doing?” he half-cried, pulling at the restraints. 

Thranduil leered over his form, standing and moving to the other side of the bed. “Showing you how simple things can become more pleasurable. More...sexual.” Thranduil linked his arms through Kili’s, standing him up and pulling him back to the bed. “Now sit and stay still, or I’ll lock you to the bed.”

Kili’s brown eyes looked around, and he quickly nodded. “Can’t I finish my sandwich first, before you...do…” he choked on his own words, looking away.

“Oh, sweet one,” Thranduil said, reaching out to grasp his chin and turn his head. “That’s what we’re doing. Finishing your sandwich.” He picked up Kili’s dinner, lifting it to the boy’s mouth. “Eat.” Kili watched him warily and then took a bite, pulling back to chew. Thranduil reached out, patting his knee. “Mmm, see how much more enjoyable it is for both of us, when one feeds the other?” 

Kili wrinkled his nose in disgust, and suddenly Thranduil reached out and slapped him across the face. The brunet gasped and pulled back further, but Thranduil was faster and caught his ankle, keeping him on the bed. “Don’t be rude, Kili,” he says, sounding frightfully cheerful. “You’ll learn to enjoy this,” and he held up the sandwich again to Kili’s lips. 

Kili took another bite and said nothing, trying to keep his expression neutral, then clearing his throat. “Can I have a drink please?”

“Of course, sweet one. What good manners,” he said, popping the lid of the can and pressing it to Kili’s lips, tilting it up. Kili drank what he could, pulling back to indicate he was done, and then opening his mouth slightly to indicate that he was ready for another bite of sandwich. Thranduil brought it up again, allowing him a bite. “You learn well, and quickly,” he said. “Let’s take it a step further.” He stood, moving to a drawer and opening it up, pulling out a long black piece of silk. 

“Wh-what’s that for?” Kili asked nervously.

“You,” Thranduil said simply, moving around the bed to Kili and resting his hand on the young man’s shoulders momentarily. “To increase the pleasure of the experience.” Kili gasped as the silk cloth was brought over his eyes, and tied tightly behind his head. Thranduil took a moment to clear his long hair away from the knot, and then gave it a small tug. “Beautiful.”

Kili sat quietly but felt that the tension from losing his primary sense would tear his body apart. He listened carefully as Thranduil moved away, then felt him pressing against the bed again. He trembled, and suddenly a hand was on his knee. “Don’t worry, my little one,” Thranduil said. “You will be fine. Now open.”

Kili opened his mouth hesitantly, and then felt the sandwich against his lips again. He took a large bite, intending to finish it quickly to end this torturous exercise. “Not so fast,” Thranduil said. “I don’t want you to choke,” he laughed a little, and Kili could feel him shift on the bed. “Open,” he said again, and Kili obeyed, taking another bite of the sandwich. “You should be getting the hang of this now,” Thranduil explained. “I should not have to tell you to open for every bite. You should have it open and ready.” Kili wrinkled his nose again and was jolted by Thranduil’s hand, slapping him across the face. “I don’t like that expression on your face, Kili,” he warned. “I suggest you stop it.” Kili forced his expression neutral again. A hand came up to his cheek, caressing his jaw.

“Good boy,” Thranduil said. “Now think about what I just told you.” Kili nodded and opened his mouth, waiting. Moments later something hard and rubbery touched his lips; he moved to pull away but Thranduil’s hand caught the back of his neck and the head of the rubber phallus was pushed into his mouth and held there. Thranduil held him as he struggled to pull away and laughed merrily. “See Kili, how much fun this can be? You can intermix different foods and objects when your partner is blindfolded. It can be very entertaining for both parties.” Kili whimpered, trying to pull off the rubber toy. “Come now Kili, I’m sure you’ve sucked several cocks by now, haven’t you? At least your boyfriend’s?” Kili whined again, shaking his head, and Thranduil released the boy and let him pull away, gasping. “Well, in that case we’ll have to teach you that too,” he said brightly. “Oh, sweet one,” he said, reaching out. We’re going to have so much fun together.” Thranduil’s hand moved up, pulling the blindfold off Kili, who stared back with red-rimmed eyes. He then reached around the brunet, releasing the clip holding his wrists together. 

Kili jumped up and pushed into the far corner again. Thranduil stood and moved towards the door, stopping at a cabinet. He unlocked it, fumbling through and finally pulling out a pair of long, soft cotton drawstring pants and a loose shirt. “Here are some pajamas for you,” he said, setting the garments on the bed. “You may have a shower if you wish. I would prefer you did. There’s blankets in the other corner, and you’re welcome to read any book, watch any movie, or play with any toy you like, sweet one. I’ve some things to do tonight and tomorrow morning, but I’ll be back in the afternoon and I can teach you some more.”

Kili slid down the wall, drawing his knees up and shaking. “I want to go home,” he said. “My uncle will be looking for me. Fili will look for me!”

Thranduil shook his head. “Probably. Don’t you worry, pretty thing. Nobody can find you down here. You’ll be safe with me for as long as we want.” With that, he turned and headed up the stairs, unlocking the heavy door and locking it behind him. 

Kili burst into tears again. “Uncle,” he cried. “Fili.” he dropped his head to his knees and trembled with the sobs.

* * *

Thorin was sound asleep when his mobile phone rang at his bedside. He groaned and glanced at the clock; it was nearly midnight. He looked down and saw his brother’s name pop up, and flipped open the phone.

“Frerin,” he said tiredly, “What could you possibly need at this hour?”

“It’s Kili,” his brother replied. “He hasn’t turned up yet. Did he change his mind at the last minute? You could have told me, I stayed up waiting.”

Thorin threw back the sheet and sat up, swinging his legs out over the edge of the bed. “What? No. Kili was on that train, I saw him. Have you phoned him?”

“It goes straight to voicemail,” his brother replied.

Thorin sighed. “I think I know,” he said. “Leave it with me. If he does turn up, can you give me a call? But I wouldn’t worry about it. I’ll deal with him in the morning. I’m fairly certain I know exactly who he’s with.” Thorin hung up, thumping the phone down on the bedside table. “I knew I couldn’t trust this man,” he growled at the ceiling. “We’ll see what he and Kili have to say in the morning.”


	4. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili meets Thorin for the first time; Thranduil sets Kili up with some entertainment for the day.

A loud knock pounded against Fili’s front door; he stirred but assumed it was a neighbor’s door. He rolled over, pushing a pillow over his head to drown out the noise, quickly falling back asleep. Moments later the knocks sounded again, louder.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he murmured, looking at his alarm clock. “Seven on a Sunday morning. Who the hell comes around at this hour,” he said, and then realization struck and he sighed. “Damn it, Kili,” he rolled out of bed, clad only in his boxers and walked down the hall, opening the door. A tall, dark haired man stood there; he had never met Thorin Oakley before, but the similarities between him and Kili made it immediately obvious. Fili hid his near-naked body behind his door.

“Can I help you?” he asked, barely polite. 

“Where is Kili?” Thorin asked gruffly, looking over the man he’s never seen before; Kili had described him as older, blond and gorgeous. Thorin refused to admit to himself how right Kili was; he was well built and toned with golden hair haphazardly tumbling around shoulders. It was easy to see why his nephew had fallen for him at first sight; he didn’t look as old as the mental image Thorin had created. Thorin turned from the man and looked around.

Fili shook his head. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since Friday night. Look, I know you-”

Thorin pushed past Fili, catching him between the wall and his own front door which pressed into his toe, stubbing it. “Where is he?” Thorin bellowed. “Kili!”

Fili shook his head, slamming his door closed and following the man who had just entered uninvited. “He’s not here!” Fili shouted. “Get the fuck out!” 

Thorin turned, and Fili found himself looking up to meet the angry glare with one of his own. Realizing he was nearly naked put a dent in his confidence, and he shrugged back. “Fine. Look around, but he hasn’t been here since Friday night. And when he was here, we sat and watched a movie and ate popcorn.”

Thorin leveled his eyes at Fili, walking over and picking up the open movie case by the dvd player. “Yeah, a Pixar film,” Fili smirked. “Teaching him terrible things, I am.” Thorin dropped the case but kept his angry scowl and moved into the bedroom, opening the closet door and looking under the bed and into the bathroom. He walked out, huffing. 

“See? No Kili. He left Friday night, and I haven’t seen him since. He was angry with me when he left. Oh, he did ring me yesterday, but he didn’t say anything. I think he just had the phone in his pocket.”

“When was this?” Thorin asked.

“I don’t know...around two I think?” Fili replied, grabbing a pair of shorts off the small rack drying by the back door and slipping them on. “Where is he supposed to be?”

“He went into the city and was going to stay with my brother,” Thorin said. “But he didn’t turn up last night.” He turned and headed toward the door.

“Wait!” Fili called after him. “This isn’t typical for him, is it?” He grabbed a shirt, pulling it over his head.

“Would I be here if it was?” Thorin shot back.

Fili frowned. “Just asking. Look, I’m fond of him, but I swear we’ve not done anything. He wants to, but I won’t let him until he’s eighteen. That’s why he left angrily on Friday night. I hope he wasn’t too upset.”

Thorin turned and moved towards the front door. “You tell him to come home if he turns up,” Thorin said. “Otherwise, you stay away from him.”

Fili ran forward, grabbing Thorin’s arm to turn him around. “I told you, I haven’t done anything! But I am worried. Will you at least let me know that he’s okay, when you find him?”

Thorin looked into Fili’s eyes, then nodded. “I’ll let you know, and that’s the end of this, do you understand? He’s not ready for such things.” Fili stepped back, and Thorin Oakley left his house. 

Fili slumped against the wall. “Oh Kili,” he said. “What are you up to this time?”

* * *

Kili woke, realizing he had no idea of the time. His stomach rumbled and he guessed that it must be Sunday at sometime; there were no timepieces and no outdoor light. He looked around, and found no food in the room. He wrinkled his nose. There was still the bottled water, so he sipped from that and had a shower. Using the soap, he lathered up the skin by his wrists and tugged on the leather cuffs, trying to pull them off. He only succeeded in making the skin red and quit, rinsing the soap off and shutting off the water. He put on his own clothes, throwing the pajamas into the corner by the wardrobe they’d come out of. He then began to check through the DVDs again, but only confirmed it was all porn, as were the books. His stomach turned and he went back to the corner of the room, sitting and staring ahead. It wasn’t long before he heard sliding at the door, and the metal door swung open. He tried to pull further into the corner, hugging himself.

Thranduil walked down the stairs carrying a small plastic container. He set it on the ledge and locked the door behind him, then resumed carrying it to the bed. He set it on the bedside table and looked at Kili cowering in the corner. “Come now, my sweet one,” he said, opening the container. “I’ve brought you a meal.”

“I don’t want it.” He turned his head aside. He did want it, but he wanted out even more.

“Did you want me to feed it to you again?” Thranduil asked. “Feed yourself or I’ll do it.”

“No!” Kili said quickly. “I...no. I can eat it.” He slowly gathered himself from the corner, moving to the bed and sitting on the edge as far away as possible. Thranduil offered the plastic container, sliding it towards Kili.

“Fish and couscous salad,” he said. “Leftovers from last night,” he handed Kili a plastic fork and smiled warmly at him. “I enjoy cooking,” he explained. “Better when you can cook for two though. Tell me Kili...are you still in school?”

Kili looked up between bites and contemplated answering him or not. He realized that he had already shared some things with ‘Legolas’ online, and felt that answering may prevent more harm. “I just graduated,” he said. “I might start university in a year’s time. But I’m helping my uncle for now.”

“Ah, I see,” Thranduil said, inching across the bed. “What do you want to study?”

“Don’t know,” Kili replied, pulling back from him on the bed, continuing to eat.

“What are you interested in?” Thranduil reached out a hand, resting it on Kili’s thigh. Kili threw the food container aside and leapt out the bed, holding the plastic fork protectively.

“Let me go, please,” Kili pleaded.

Thranduil only smiled, putting the lid back on the container and setting it on the table beside the bed. “Come now, Kili. You want this as much as I do. You wanted to learn, did you not?”

“Not with you!” Kili shouted back, eyes darting to the door again, then running past, tugging on the handle and banging his fists against the door, shouting. “Help! Help me! HELP!”

Thranduil sighed, moving to the wall and pulling a chain down from it. “Nobody can hear you in here, Kili,” he explained. “I soundproofed the room years ago, before my first guest.”

Kili turned, looking at him with wide eyes. “First guest? You’ve had others here before?”

“Oh yes,” Thranduil nodded. “A few boys, actually. It’s been nearly a year since the last one though, so you can understand how my urges really need to be satisfied at this point.” Kili’s eyes went impossibly wide and he turned, screaming and pounding on the door again. “Or maybe you don’t. Oh, sweet one,” Thranduil said. “This can be pleasurable for both of us, if you let it.” He walked up the stairs behind Kili, grabbing at a wrist and clipping the chain onto the metal ring on the restraint. Kili pulled away, stumbling but Thranduil’s hand shot out and caught him. “Come now, Kili,” he whispered. “Back to bed,” and he tugged the chain connected to his wrist.

“Take it off and I’ll go,” Kili pleaded.

Thranduil looked down with some surprise and nodded. “Very well,” he pulled Kili’s wrist up and gently unhooked the chain, then pressed a kiss against Kili’s forearm; Kili quickly yanked his arm away, holding it as if he’d been burned, and moved back down past Thranduil, sitting on the far edge of the bed again. Thranduil followed him down, taking a moment to store the chain and then moved to the dvd shelf and thumbed through. “Ah,” he smiled. “Let’s try this one,” he slipped the disk out of the case and pushed it into the DVD player, turning the screen on. The screen filled with the menu for some porn film and Kili turned away from the screen. He could hear the music play, and then some men chatting amicably, but Kili closed his eyes and tried to ignore the film. “Kili,” Thranduil’s voice floated, “I want you to watch this. I have to open the store soon, but it’s a short day,” he said. “Then I’ll be back. I want you to be inspired, to be in the right mood. Come, watch this.”

“I don’t want to,” Kili replied. “If I have to stay, can I have a book from upstairs?”

Thranduil shook his head, moving to the top of the bed and stacking the pillows against the padded headboard. “I can’t trust you yet,” he said, then moved off the bed to dig into a drawer, palming a few items then turning back to Kili. “Sit on the bed, in the middle.”

“No.”

“Very well,” Thranduil said, moving towards the young man; Kili tensed and slid across the bed to the other side, away from him. Thranduil narrowed his eyes and stomped back around, and Kili reciprocated by sliding across the bed to the other side, out of reach again, crouching down defensively. “Kili,” he said, the leering grin he’d first greeted him with breaking across his face again, “Do you want to be punished?” Thranduil’s face lit up.

“No,” Kili said under his breath, rocking from one foot to the other. “Let me go!” There was suddenly a shout from the television, and Kili glanced over to the movie playing which had distracted him. Thranduil smiled, leaping over the bed and wrapping his hands around Kili’s wrists, and pulling him back onto the bed. Kili struggled, fighting and occasionally shouting for help, but Thranduil was a fair amount taller and experienced; he had little difficulty in clipping one of Kili’s wrists to a metal loop on the bed post, then proceeded to do the same to the other. Kili struggled, his back against the soft pillows and wrists pulled apart and connected to the bed posts. He whimpered and let his head fall back into the soft pillows.

Thranduil smiled, looking over his prize, reaching out a hand to trace his fingers from Kili’s chin down to his thighs, giving a slight tug on his denim pants. “We’ll have to get you out of these later,” he said. “I think you’ll find the pajamas much more comfortable.” Kili squirmed below his touch, rattling his restraints and didn’t reply. Thranduil looked down at his watch, then stood. “I need to have the shop open soon. Now be a good boy and watch that video,” Thranduil said, turning up the volume impossibly loud and setting it to loop. “I want to teach you some of what these men do,” he grinned and headed up the stairs, the metal door locking.

Kili tugged at the wrist restraints, unsuccessful and whimpering again. The television blared and he glanced to see a man tied down to a bed being fucked by a larger man. “No,” he whimpered and pulled again. “Help! Somebody please help me,” he cried again.

* * *

Fili yawned and rolled over in his bed. It was nearly noon, but he felt exhausted after his early morning wake up call from Thorin. He pulled the sheet up to his navel and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He sighed, glancing over to the other side of the bed. He wanted Kili there, and he would gently show Kili the ways of making love. He smiled at the thought. His little raven appeared bold, impatient and eager, but he also knew he was nervous and would need some reassurance. Assuming Kili would be with him on his 18th birthday. He frowned, pulling himself out of the bed and glancing to his phone. Kili had been very upset when he left, and that disturbed him.

Fili leaned over, collecting his phone into his hands and dialing Kili; it went straight to voicemail.

_It’s Kili and I’m not here. Leave a message. Bye!_

“Hey, it’s Fili here. Look, I’m sorry you were upset on Friday night. But I did what was right. I just want you to know that with your birthday coming up I still wanted to do something special for you. I’m going to get us a room down at the beach, something private. I’m hoping you’ll join me? Just you and I for the night. Please call me back and say yes. Love you.” Fili hung up, stuffed the phone into his pocket and sighed again.


	5. Sunday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's first lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder to read the warning and tags, please.

The heavy metal door opened, and Kili squirmed, trying to pull himself up into a better sitting position. The tv was blaring another sex scene, the younger man sucking off the older the one. Kili had sat through the entire movie some three times now, and despite trying to ignore it he couldn’t fall asleep. He’d slept so much already, trying to drive away the reality of his situation. He was now forced to endure what was happening. 

Thranduil sat on the edge of the bed, reaching up to check the hooks holding Kili’s arms apart, murmuring contentedly. “You look beautiful like this, little one,” he said, trailing a finger down Kili’s arm. “But the jeans need to go. They make everything less accessible,” he explained, and reached down and began to unbutton and unzip Kili’s pants. 

“No!” Kili thrashed, but Thranduil continued, unphased. He pulled the pants down, taking a moment to make sure Kili’s boxers were still in place, looking at the young man. 

“See? You’re going to stay clothed, for now. Be calm. But I want you in something better.” He pulled the pants down to his knees, then moved off the bed and tugged the jeans off fully. He took them to the cabinet, unlocking it and tossing them in before locking it again. Picking up the soft cotton pajama pants, he returned to Kili and tugged them onto the young man’s body, his fingers pressing into the white flesh of his thighs as he slowly pulled them on. He set them low around Kili’s hips and tied the string to keep them there. “So much better,” he smiled, his hand fluttering down to press against Kili’s sex. “So much more accessible, so inviting.”

Kili kicked and tried to curl his lower body away, but Thranduil grabbed an ankle and pressed it into the bed, keeping him flat on his back. “Did you enjoy the movie, Kili?” he asked. “Do you enjoy this scene?” He motioned to the television, where a bound man had his head forced onto the cock of another, sucking, and another man pressing in behind him. 

Kili turned his head away, shaking. “I don’t want any of that. It’s just a movie. It’s not going to happen.”

“Nonsense, little one. We can do all of this. You’ll learn to love it. Now did you tell me the truth yesterday when you said you’ve never sucked a cock?”

Kili froze, fear coursing through his body. “Y-yes,” he said. “I’ve never done that.”

“You’ve seen plenty of porn with it though. So I wager you’ll be fine trying it,” Thranduil stood and went to a shelf, looking through items.

“I don’t want to learn with you,” Kili said, his honest statement no more than a whisper, tears brimming at his eyes again.

“What?” Thranduil roared, turning around with another silicone phallus, sitting on the bed again and gripping Kili’s chin roughly. “What did you say?”

“Not with you,” Kili said quietly. “I want Fili.”

“Oh, him again,” Thranduil groaned. “Forget him,” he said, lifting the toy. “Open your mouth, sweet one. Let’s see how you do to begin with.”

“No,” Kili mumbled, keeping his lips together and turning his head away.

Thranduil climbed fully onto the bed, positioning himself over Kili’s legs and sitting down against his groin. He reached up to grasp Kili’s hair in one hand, and took the toy in another, pressing it to this lips. Kili held firm, not opening his mouth. “Very well,” Thranduil said, reaching down and pinching Kili’s nose. 

“Mmph!” Kili moaned in alarm. He tried to twist away but was held tight; it didn’t take long before he was choking and needing a breath of air. His mouth fell open, gasping, and Thranduil released his nose and pushed the head of the dildo into his mouth, pressing until Kili’s head hit the wall, giving him nowhere else to go. 

“There’s a good boy,” Thranduil praised him, stroking his thigh. “Now I want to see you suck on it a little,” he said, pushing it a little further in to fill the young man’s mouth. “And look at me.” Kili’s wide brown eyes looked up, his cheeks filling and emptying while he sucked on the toy. He pulled at his wrist restraints, but Thranduil wasn’t worried; he liked it when they fought a little, it reminded him how helpless the boy was below him, how much Kili needed him.

Thranduil pulled the toy out, and Kili breathed heavy. “So good,” Thranduil continued, leaning in to kiss his captive on the forehead. “So beautiful like that. Let’s try a larger one,” he said, moving off to select another toy and returning to the bed with something much thicker, pushing to to Kili’s open mouth. The young brunet didn’t fight nearly as much, but groaned as he tried to take the girth into this mouth. “Relax that jaw,” Thranduil commanded. “You can take more of this one.” He pushed the toy further in, hearing Kili choke and feeling him tense. He moved one hand to the boy’s head, ruffling his hair. “Shh,” he said. “Relax and you’ll be fine,” he said, not allowing his captive any relief. After a few more choking noises, Kili finally took control and relaxed. Thranduil petted Kili’s hair, holding the silicone toy in for a little longer, before quickly pulling it out in a single motion. 

Kili panted, chest rising and falling, but managing to remain relatively calm. Thranduil sat beside him and ran a finger along his lips. “Gorgeous,” he said. “You look lovely with your mouth full.” Kili’s nose wrinkled in disgust, and Thranduil’s palm slapped hard against his cheek again. “I warned you, Kili,” he said, voice full of anger, “I did not want to see that expression from you again!” He moved up onto his knees, grabbing two pillows to place at either side of Kili and kneeling on them. “I paid you a compliment. Now you’re going to make it up to me,” he said, reaching down and unbuttoning his own trousers, pressing them down and pulling out his own stiff cock, holding it in front of Kili’s face.

Kili pulled frantically at the restraints, eyes wide with fear. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, please! Please don’t make me do this!” 

“You should feel honored that I’m letting you do this, little one,” he sneered, pressing himself to Kili’s lips. “Open. No teeth, and keep your jaw relaxed, just like with the toy.”

Kili turned his head away, frightened.

“Ah, you want to beg me for the privilege of sucking it, do you?” Thranduil said angrily.

“No, I-” and Thranduil’s fingers laced into Kili’s hair, turning him violently forward and Thranduil’s hard member was pushed into his mouth. He gagged immediately, and Thranduil’s hand came down to massage his young captive’s throat.

“Open up, relax the jaw,” Thranduil commanded, pressing a little further in. “Now I want you to suck, and try using your tongue.” He pulled Kili forward by his hair, moaning as more of the boy’s mouth surrounded him. “Oh god, Kili,” he said. “I’ve needed this for so long,” he moaned, and thrust into the boy’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Kili jerked, trying to pull away and Thranduil steadied himself, pulling back a little but not fully to allow Kili a moment to breath. 

“Look up at me,” he commanded. “I want to see your eyes.” Kili complied, and Thranduil moaned as those brown eyes turned up to look at him. “Oh sweet one,” he whispered, cupping Kili’s face and tugging gently at his hair. “You are so gorgeous,” and he pulled the young man forward. “Now I’m going to push into you,” he explained. “I want you to hold it for twenty seconds and hum,” he smiled. 

Kili let out a noise sounding like a sad mumble, but Thranduil continued anyway, pressing in until he hit the back of this throat, and holding him there by his long locks. “Hum,” he commanded, and was pleasantly surprised when Kili obeyed. After enjoying the sensation for as long as he dared, he gripped the boy’s hair tighter and began to thrust against his mouth quickly, the sloppy gurgles, gasps and occasional gagging noises turning him on even more. “Oh god, Kili, yes,” he muttered, thrusting faster until he felt himself tense. He pressed into Kili, pushing the boy’s face into his crotch and himself down the young man’s throat. He came like this with a satisfied groan while Kili jerked violently, struggling to breathe. Thranduil spilled down his throat, and finally pulled away, a trail of spittle and semen extending from the head of his cock to Kili’s lips. Thranduil grabbed a cloth, cleaning it away when Kili began to cough.

The blond man grabbed a bottle of water, opening it and pressing it to his captive’s lips. “Drink,” he commanded, and Kili allowed his lips to part and began to drink. When he pulled back to indicate he was done, Thranduil only pressed the bottle closer, forcing him to take more down. Kili was choking again, and the bottle tilted away for a moment until he regained his breath, then was pushing at his lips again, forcing him to continue drinking until the vessel was empty.

Kili’s head fell back against the board and he sagged in his bonds, exhausted and humiliated. Thranduil seemed to sense this and after leaving his side to rinse and store the toys, came back and sat beside him, hands on his face. Kili’s eyes stared into nothingness, but Thranduil gently leaned forward, nipping at his neck. “You did so well, my sweet one. Thank you,” Thranduil purred. “Your first lesson,” he smiled warmly, reaching up to release the clips holding Kili’s wrists to the bed frame. They fell to the bed, but Kili made no attempt to move or even respond. Eventually a tear rolled down his cheek, and Thranduil let out a small giggle. “I’m overjoyed too, little one,” he leaned forward and licked the tear off of his cheek. “I have to go for the evening,” he said, standing and moving to the wall of toys and implements again, but returned with two chains with locks on the end.

Thranduil grasped Kili’s ankles, connecting them with a short chain that would allow him small steps around the room; Thranduil had no desire to chase him in the same manner as he did earlier. He took his captive’s wrists in hand next, connecting them with another short chain approximately shoulder width. The brunet hissed and shuddered as his sore muscles were forced into new positions. Kili looked down, exhaustion and defeat written on his features, not fighting the new restraints at all.

“There we go,” Thranduil said, opening the drawer and pulling out a hairbrush. He lifted Kili slightly, setting him forward enough to crawl in behind him and then pull the young man back between his knees. He reached up with a hairbrush and began to run it through Kili’s hair. Kili sat limply, not responding and Thranduil cooed at him, brushing through this long dark hair. “So beautiful,” he muttered, brushing through. “My beautiful boy. What shall we do tomorrow, hm? What would you like to do?” Kili sat silently. “You’re tired. I understand. Don’t worry, I’ll think of something for us.” He slipped out from behind the young man, leaning down to kiss his temple and then trotted upstairs, humming a happy tune. Kili fell onto his side in the pillows, staring ahead, with no more tears to shed this day.

* * *

Fili fidgeted with this shirt sleeves, finally knocking on the door. His heart was in his throat, and he paced on the small porch until the door opened behind him.

“Did he turn up?” Thorin asked, fixing him with a cold, hard stare.

“No,” Fili responded. “I called him and he hasn’t replied to me yet either. And Kili can’t keep his hands off his phone usually,” he said. “I’m concerned. And I want to do something, but I don't know what I can do; he won't answer his phone and I've no idea where he is. Where do I start?”

Thorin didn’t drop the hard gaze. “And what do you hope to accomplish by coming here?” he asked.

“I want to help find him!” Fili shouted. “Look, I don’t want to see anything bad happen to him,” Fili offered. “I upset him Friday night. I’m afraid that I might have something to do with him running off,” Fili paced faster on the porch. “I’ll never forgive myself if something’s happened to him.”

Thorin watched Fili for a few more moments. “If I have heard nothing by tomorrow morning, I’m calling the police,” Thorin said.

“Have you any idea where he would have gone?” Fili asked. “I can go look.”

“I think he did go to the city. But I don’t know where. He said he wanted to look at buying a game,” Thorin confessed. “Give me your mobile phone number,” Thorin said. “I’ll call you tomorrow after I speak to police. Although they may want to speak to you,” he warned. 

Fili nodded slowly. “I’ll be at work until 3pm,” he said. “Then home. But if there’s any news I can leave at anytime,” he paced again. “I really hope he’s okay,” Fili repeated, tears gathering in his eyes, fists tugging at the hem of his shirt. “This might be my fault.”

Thorin watched the man falling apart in front of him; this wasn’t what he expected. In his mind, Kili’s first boyfriend was older, devious and using Kili for his own gratification. To see this man upset was a surprise. Thorin stepped out from the door, placing a gentle hand on Fili’s arm. “I understand,” he said, finally allowing his demeanor to soften. “Kili has been a little bored lately,” he said. “He’s probably decided to take a little trip. He’s impetuous, sometimes immature but street smart with a good heart. He may be up to something he shouldn’t, but he’s probably safe. Try not to worry.” Thorin struggled with the words; it felt like lying. Last night he might have believed it. Now, he wasn’t so sure.

Fili looked up and gave him a grateful smile. “I hope so. I’ll stop by tomorrow. Thanks, uh, Mr. Oakley.”

“Call me Thorin,” he replied.

“Thank you, Thorin,” Fili offered, and trudged back down the footpath to his car.


	6. Monday Morning & Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili makes a suggestion which pleases Thranduil; Fili is visited by police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks very much for the kind words here and elsewhere! I really appreciate each and every kudos and comment and read this story gets. Have a chapter. :)

The metal door swinging open woke Kili again. Judging by Thranduil’s change of clothes, he guessed it was Monday. He took a deep breath, willing himself to be calm; he had nowhere to go and was still formulating an escape plan. Kili sat placidly on the bed and Thranduil approached with a plate of toast, jam and milk, setting it on the bed. Kili didn’t look at him, but took the bread and began to eat to appease his captor and tried to focus on more pleasant things. Fili. 

“Kili, how are you this morning?”

“Tired,” he said in between bites. _Cooperate,_ he reminded himself. _Be nice._

“You should take a shower,” Thranduil reached over and nuzzled into his hair while he tried to eat. 

“Can’t take my clothes off,” Kili motioned to the short chain hobbling him and the one connecting his wrists. 

“Of course,” Thranduil said, reaching up and removing a light cord around his neck, holding a few keys. Kili ate his toast while the tall shopkeeper undid the locks keeping the chain between his feet, and then took his wrists and released the chain there. He coiled them up and placed them back on the shelf. “Finish and shower. I’ll be back in twenty minutes to prepare you for the day.” He headed up the stairs, closing the door behind him, the lock clicking into place.

The last statement left Kili feeling like ice was running through his veins, a chilly shudder passing over his body. He finished the meal, needing something proper in his stomach, trying not to think of what Thranduil put in his belly last night. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, and suddenly pulled a straight face, expecting a slap. Then he sighed. Thranduil wasn’t there. He pulled off his clothes, moving into the shower and allowing the warm water to dribble over his back and sides. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and pretending the water could wash away yesterday’s events. He stood in there for some time, trying to allow his muscles time to relax. His shoulders still ached from being held up for hours yesterday.

“Beautiful,” Thranduil’s voice muttered, and Kili’s eyes shot open to see the tall blond watching him, eyes moving over his groin and backside; Thranduil’s own hand shoved down into his trousers. Kili shut off the water and pulled the towel down, covering himself quickly and climbing out to grab his clothes. Thranduil reached the pile first, picking up and pulling out the drawstring cotton pants, offering them to Kili. 

“My boxers,” Kili said, holding the towel snug against him. 

“No, I don’t think you need those anymore,” Thranduil smiled, still waving the pants in front of him. Kili frowned and tore the pants from his hand, turning around and climbing into them, listening to Thranduil murmur appreciatively, before he walked to the wardrobe and unlocked it, tossing the shirt and Kili’s underwear in and locking the door. He turned around to Kili, looking over his bare chest, then reached out to give the pants a little tug so they sat lower on his hips. Kili stepped back but Thranduil had already lowered them, and hummed happily. “Such a gorgeous boy,” he said again. Kili reached to pull the pants back up but a tutting noise and glare from Thranduil told him that action would come with repercussions. Kili crossed his arms over his torso and sat on the bed, watching and waiting; he tried to suppress the fear and anxiety bubbling in his middle, but it was coming back to him with every word or action from Thranduil.

Thranduil moved to the dvd shelf again, thumbing through. “Let’s find something different to try tonight. Or would you prefer to practice sucking my cock again?” he turned and asked nonchalantly, as if asking the time of day, and awaiting a reply.

Kili was horrified but tried not to show it. “Can...can I look through and choose something while you’re working?” he asked. “Maybe I can watch a few different things,” he gulped. 

“What a brilliant idea!” Thranduil smiled and moved back to the bed, cupping Kili’s face between his hands. Kili tried to pull away, but Thranduil tightened his grip enough to keep him in position. “Nobody has ever asked that of me before,” he smiled. “Oh, you might turn out to be my favorite, Kili,” he grinned.

“H-how many have you brought down here?” Kili asked nervously.

Thranduil began counting on his fingers, pausing between six and seven. “Six, but seven if you count my son, although it wasn’t here,” he said. 

Kili looked at him incredulously. “You did this to your son?”

“Of course! Where else would he learn to pleasure another?”

Kili turned away to hide his mortified reaction. “What happened to the other six?” he asked. 

“Oh, don’t you worry about that. They’re gone and done with. It’s just you and I now,” Thranduil smiled, turning Kili’s head around to face him again. “Just you and I, sweet one.” He leaned in, kissing his forehead then stood back from the bed, moving to the stairs. “I can’t wait to see what you choose for us to do tonight,” he smiled brightly. “It’s not often that I get a surprise!” he said, and headed out the door, locking it behind him.

Kili sank on the bed and turned his thoughts to his Uncle and Fili, and turned his back to the door. He looked down, and his hand was trembling again. He pressed it into his thigh, trying to still himself.

* * *

Fili wasn’t the least bit surprised to see two police officers waiting at his flat when he arrived home, but it still made his heart jump anxiously. He took a deep breath and he parked on the street, exiting the car and moving slow and deliberately towards the man and woman in uniform. He knew he had nothing to hide, but the disappearance of a 17-year-old who was having a relationship with a 21-year-old would surely land him in some hot water, sexual or not. There was the possibility they were here to tell him Kili had merely spent the night somewhere else and was back, helping his uncle in his shop. He closed his eyes for a moment, imagining Kili smiling and sweeping the floor of his Uncle’s store, safe and secure. With that pleasant thought in mind, he continued toward his flat and the waiting police.

He smiled and extended his hand as he walked up. “Hi, I’m Fili Durin. I thought Thorin would send you over,” he said, trying to stay relaxed. “Come in, please,” he moved to the front door, unlocking it and ushering the two officers in and to the sofa. “Would you like a drink?” he asked pleasantly, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

“No, Mr. Durin. We want to ask you a few questions about your relationship with Kili Oakley.”

“Of course,” Fili nodded. “Have you had any progress in tracking him down?” he asked.

“Not yet,” the woman answered. “Are you aware of Kili Oakley’s age?” she asked, cutting off his desire to ask further questions about their progress on finding Kili. When had Thorin contacted them?

“Yes,” Fili replied. “He’s seventeen, his birthday is on Friday. I am well aware of his age.”

“And how long have you been seeing Kili?”

He fidgeted, reaching his arms up to tug on this shirt sleeves. The officer looked at his hands then scribbled something in her notepad. “I met him just over a year ago,” he said. “I was at a pizza parlor getting some dinner and he came in. We just sort of hit it off, and I invited him back to my place.”

“Did you have sexual intercourse?”

“No!” Fili said quickly. “No, I’ve never touched him inappropriately. I’ve hugged him, and cuddled, and maybe a few kisses to the face. I told him we couldn’t do anything until he was eighteen.”

“Have you ever shown him pornography, or shared anything explicit with him?” she asked.

“No, we’ve never watched or read anything together. I did get him a couple novels, and a toy a month ago,” Fili said nervously. “I didn’t want him to look for gratification in the wrong places, so I thought giving him things would let him experiment by himself, in the safety of his home. But he does watch pornography on his computer, I think,” Fili said. “He’s mentioned visiting chat rooms so he can talk about it. But I don’t encourage the chat rooms,” he added. “But I figure the online porn is expected, he’s a teenager, who didn’t do that at his age?”

The woman looked at him for a moment, and he swallowed, wondering if that was the right answer. “When did you last see him?” she continued.

“Friday,” Fili replied, relieved the questioning took a turn. “He wanted to touch, and he touched my pants but I stood and pulled away and told him not yet,” he explained. “I was going to do something special for him this weekend,” he said softly. “For his first time. I want it to be special for him.”

“What sort of mood was he in when he left?”

Fili sat back on the sofa, but hands clasped in his lap.. “He was upset and angry that I wouldn’t let him touch me,” he confessed. “That was the last I saw, upset at me.” He paused. “I’m really worried he’s run off because of me,” he continued. “I hope I haven’t provoked him to do something silly.”

“Is there anything else you should tell us, Mr. Durin?” 

Fili’s shoulders rose and fall with his next breath. “I think that’s all. Oh, he did ring on Saturday,” he explained. “But didn’t speak. I think he rang accidentally, like from within his pocket. I left a message too but he’s not called back. It’s unlike him to leave messages unattended for so long,” he sighed.

The woman stood, the man following suit. She extended a hand. “Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Durin,” she shook his hand. “We’ll be in touch if we need anything else.”

“Can you contact me immediately if you have any news? Please, if you find him?” Fili twisted the hem of his shirt in his fists. 

She nodded, and then took down his cell phone number before leaving. Fili followed them to the door, looking out at the afternoon summer sun and pulling out his phone. No texts. He rang Kili’s number again, and again it went straight to voicemail. “Damn it, Kili. Where are you...what are you doing? Please call me. I need to know you’re safe.”


	7. Monday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili angers Thranduil and is punished.

Kili spent all day searching his cell for a way out, or a weapon. The heaviest weapon he had was the DVD player or the flat screen TV, but they weren’t going to do enough damage. He sifted through the movies one more time before angrily grabbing the stash and dumping what he could in the shower, then ripping out the dvd player and throwing it on top, turning the water on the entire stack. Anger filled him, taking over all his senses, and he went around the room pulling all the chains, whips, toys and other implements from the shelves and dumping them in a far corner, then pulling one of the shelves over on top of the pile. Exhausted with his efforts, he pulled the pillows down on the side of the bed furthest from the door, and curled up on the floor to sleep; he didn’t want to be caught unaware on the bed. 

He wasn’t sure how long it was before there was angry shout from the metal door. “KILI!” the shopkeeper roared. He drowsily lifted his head from the pile of pillows, and only then did Thranduil see him hiding on the floor behind the bed. The tall man’s eyes were wide and he had to crawl over the bed to reach Kili, the way around the end of the bed blocked by the pile of toys and the bookshelf tipped over on it. 

Kili shrunk back but had nowhere to go; Thranduil reached out and grabbed his upper arms, yanking him up onto the bed. Kili fought, but his efforts seemed feeble compared to the strength of the furious bookstore owner. “No!” Kili cried out. “I don’t want to do this! Help! FILI!”

Thranduil backhanded him across the cheek, and roughly turned him onto his stomach, pinning him down while reaching into the bedside table drawer. Kili felt his wrists grabbed, and Thranduil had them clipped to the bed posts quickly. The tall man’s hands roughly came down Kili’s sides, grabbing the waistband of his pants and pulling them down and off; Kili cried out again as he was suddenly bare on the bed. Thranduil grabbed his ankles, attaching a short chain from each to the last bed posts, leaving him nude and spread on the bed. 

Kili took shuddering breaths, absolutely terrified. “Let me go,” he whined. “Please just let me go now. I won’t tell them it was you,” he pleaded. “I’ll just go home and never speak of this again, never visit the chat room,” he whimpered. “I want to go home. I want to see Fili.”

Thranduil looked around the room. “Why did you do this, Kili? Why?” He moved to the corner, uprighting the bookshelf and pressing it back into its position, then began to collect the toys and place them all back into their positions. “Tell me, Kili. Why did you do this?” Kili buried his face into the bed, not answering. Thranduil stalked over, roughly grasping the the globes of flesh and kneading roughly, pulling the cheeks apart for a moment and mumbling. Kili whimpered but didn’t reply. Thranduil drew his hand back, delivering a harsh spank to Kili’s left cheek; the young man cried out in surprise more than pain. Thranduil followed suit with another to the right cheek, then moved away to resume tidying the room.

“No more trust, Kili. You’re going to have to earn it again” he sighed and moved to the sink and shower, picking up the DVD player. “You better not have ruined this,” he sighed. “I’ll take it apart tomorrow and see if it dries out in the sun,” he continued to speak. He then moved to the pile of DVDs, half separated from their cases. “You little cock whore,” he growled. “This is going to take some time. I’m going to give you something to think about while I fix this.” He stood from the pile, heading back to the wall of toys. 

Kili pulled on the restraints, turning his head to try and see what Thranduil was doing. He gave up on looking, and lay his head on the mattress, defeated. A few minutes later a finger nipped the back of his neck and he raised his head slightly; a black blindfold slipped over his eyes, and Thranduil tied it tightly. Kili whimpered, and Thranduil laughed. “Ah, yes,” he said joyfully. “Just wait, little one. This will be a fitting punishment for your antics,” he tone turned dark again, and Kili felt the man kneeling around his legs. 

A moment later a cold, slick finger pressed against his entrance, and he went rigid. “No!” he cried out. Please don’t!”

Thranduil pressed the finger in, earning a startled yell from Kili, who clenched around it. “Relax, little one. I know this is a little sudden,” he said, “I was going to ease you into it, but you earned this punishment early,” he explained, his tone suddenly soft and caring again. “This is for your own good,” he pushed the finger in to the second knuckle, and Kili squirmed; Thranduil responded by pressing the finger fully in, and pulling and tugging at his hole. Kili whined pathetically, and Thranduil leaned over the boy to kiss his trembling cheek. “Be a good boy,” he whispered. “Relax,” and he withdrew the finger, Kili exhaling a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

Thranduil picked up the small toy, roughly the same size as his finger, and slicked up the small metal casing. Using his left hand to spread the boy’s cheeks, he pressed the toy to Kili’s hole and pressed it in slowly. Kili cried out again, tensing. “Relax,” Thranduil commanded. “It will hurt less. This is really quite small and tame, Kili,” and he pressed the small metal toy in until it was fully seated in the young man’s anus. A small control connected by a thin cord protruded from the end, and Thranduil flipped the vibrator to the first level, earning a short shout from the brunet struggling on the bed.

He stood and stroked his fingers from Kili’s shoulders down to the toy, then kneeled behind him and scratched his nails down along the boy’s back, earning a shudder, across his cheeks and down the inside of his thighs. He tugged and pulled hard at his restraints, and Thranduil simply leaned in to kiss the soft flesh on the inside of Kili’s thighs. “I want you to think about what you did today,” Thranduil instructed, turning up the vibrations another notch. “While I clean this mess up, understand me?”

When he didn’t get a reply, he leaned over to deliver two hard smacks to the boy’s bottom again and turn the vibrations up another setting, and Kili shuddered against the mattress.

“Do you understand me, Kili?”

“Y-y-yes,” he replied, voice shaking. “I want to go home,” he whimpered.

“Do you think your boyfriend would like this?” Thranduil asked.

Kili bit back a sob. “I don’t know,” he said. “I wish he was here.”

“We could send him a photo,” Thranduil laughed. “Would he like that? Oh, I’ve never done that before, Kili,” he said joyfully. “Let me go find your phone. You stay right here!” he slapped the boy’s ass again and pressed the toy a little further in before grabbing the DVD player and heading upstairs. A few minutes later Thranduil’s footsteps danced down the stairs. “I’ve found it, and still plenty of battery,” he said. “Seems you have a voice mail messages and some missed calls, and a couple texts. But we’ll ignore those for now. Here we go. Let’s get a close up of that ass of yours, shall we? Oh, it could be redder though,” he exclaimed, and suddenly he began spanking Kili’s cheek hard, leaving red hand marks, then kneading them again. “There we go,” he said. “So lovely. So gorgeous,” he sat back with the phone, aiming it in close at Kili’s backside and snapping a photo. 

“Fili, that was his name, wasn’t it?” Thranduil asked. “Here we go. Send to Fili,” he said, talking himself through the procedure. He then turned the phone back off, and sat it on the bedside table. “Do you think seeing your little hole filled will turn him on, Kili?” he asked, pressing against the boy’s back, grinding his hard erection against his young captive. 

“I don’t know,” Kili sobbed. 

Thranduil stood with a sigh. “Well, you have some time to think about that, and this mess you made,” he said, leaning in to turn the vibrations up one more time, the buzzing filling the room. “Back to work for me,” he said, returning to the messy DVD collection.

* * *

Fili sat in his lounge, half-heartedly watching a movie to try and keep his mind off of his missing boyfriend. He racked his mind with possibilities of where Kili could have gone to, but they’d never discussed any places in particular that attracted their attention, and Kili had always come to his place to escape his uncle. Fili sighed when his phone beeped, and he grabbed it quickly.

Kili’s name popped up on the screen, and then a picture came up, taken by somebody kneeling between a man’s legs. A small vibrator was stuffed into the person, the cord protruding, his bottom beaten to a bright red. Fili gasped - he’d never been with Kili, and he tried to look for some telltale sign that it was definitely Kili or perhaps someone Kili was with. Kili always indicated that he would prefer to be on the bottom, and the form looked like Kili’s. Yet Fili couldn’t accept that it was him. He wouldn’t do this, not with somebody else. And certainly not send it out. And yet the sign of Kili’s betrayal was staring at him from the phone. Fili grew angry, upset and afraid for Kili all at once. Who else would Kili allow to touch him this way? Was it really him? Had somebody taken his phone? 

He text back quickly. “What is this? Where have you been?” Fili fidgeted, checking his messages every time the phone screen darkened. When no reply was forthcoming, he brought up the phone function and dialed Kili. It went straight to voicemail again. He slammed the phone down into cushion, unsure what to make of the explicit picture. He moved off to his room, leaving his phone behind, and laid down to fall asleep before he could dwell on it much longer.

* * *

Hours later, Thranduil finally sighed and moved back to the bed. “There,” he announced, “finished and sorted again.” He reached down, turning the vibrator off, and sat on the bed gently stroking Kili’s hair. Kili wriggled under his touch but couldn’t move very far, and only pressed his face into the mattress to hide his whimpering. “I hope you learned a lesson today, Kili,” Thranduil said, reaching his finger down to press on the toy gently, earning a squirm. “I expect you to have some manners while you’re here. Otherwise there will be no privileges. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes,” he replied, shaking, and suddenly hiccuping.

Thranduil smiled and leaned over to kiss the boy’s neck. “Poor sweet thing,” he said. “Worked yourself up into a frenzy.” He stood and moved towards the stairs. “You’ve kept me here far later than I should have been,” he sighed. “Going to miss my favorite TV show.” 

“Wait,” Kili called from the bed, his neck craning up despite the blindfold still in place. “Are you going to untie me? And take this thing out of me, please?!”

Thranduil sighed. “I can’t have you trying to destroy the room again, little one. And it’s only a little toy. No larger than a finger. I think you should become accustomed to the feeling of something inside you, yes?” 

“I don’t want it there, please,” he pleaded. “It’s not right,” he hiccuped. 

“Now now, you will learn to love it. In a week’s time you’ll be asking for it, I promise you,” the voice began to float away.

Kili changed tactics. “I haven’t eaten since breakfast! Can you unchain me and leave me some food, please?” He voice cracked with desperation.

“If you hadn’t wrecked the room I was going to bring back takeaways,” Thranduil admonished. “No, you can wait until tomorrow. Good night, little one.” The door creaked open and closed again, the sound of the lock shifting. Kili struggled briefly before more tears found their way to his eyes again, soaking the black silk covering them.


	8. Tuesday Morning & Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's morning is off to a bad start, and Fili and Thorin finally have a lead.

The next day, Kili was awake long before the door opened. He wondered if it was morning, or even lunch or later; he was losing track of time in his windowless prison. He felt the bed depress beside him, and fingers gently working at the knot of the blindfold before pulling it off. He blinked up at Thranduil, who smiled and pinched his cheek. “Good morning, sweet one,” he said, then reaching down to pull out the toy. Kili groaned as it came out, leaving him a little sore. Thranduil moved to the sink, washing it with soap and water and returning it to the shelf. He returned to the bed, unhooking the chains securing Kili’s feet, then moving to his hands and releasing them. 

Thranduil helped him to roll onto his back, and then pulled him into a sitting position. Kili winced as his sore muscles were forced into new positions but didn’t fight. “Good boy,” Thranduil crooned. “I’ll give you some pleasure in return,” he replied, and scooped Kili into his arms, carrying him to the toilet and setting him down, making sure he could stand on his own feet before letting go. When Kili finished there, he then guided him into the shower stall.

Thranduil turned on the water, bringing it to pleasantly warm temperature as Kili slumped against the wall, closing his eyes. The shopkeeper turned back to the bed, stripping the sheets and wiping down the plastic cover before placing a new sheet on the bed. He tidied up the the table and glanced at the toys before moving to the shower and undressing, folding his clothes carefully on the end of the bed before slipping into the stall beside Kili, who finally opened his eyes and shrank back.

“Don’t be frightened,” Thranduil laughed lightly. He let the water fall over his body, then pulled Kili against him and began to help him wash, the brunet fighting weakly as his body was manipulated. Then Thranduil slipped down to his knees, and pulled Kili close, taking the young man’s soft cock into his mouth.

Kili gasped and tried to pull back, but Thranduil wrapped his arms around his legs, keeping him close. Kili pushed and pulled feebly, trying to escape, but his sore muscles refused to find the strength he needed. Kili groaned in shame as he felt himself hardening in the shopkeeper’s mouth. After a few more moments, he came into the man’s mouth, and trembled as the the warm mouth continued to lick and suck him through his climax until he could barely stand on his own. Thranduil leaned back with a pleasured moan. “You taste so good, Kili,” he smiled and stood, stroking Kili’s hair. “Now what do you say when somebody does that?” 

“I don’t know,” Kili mumbled, still shaking.

Thranduil sighed and shook his head. “So much to learn. Let’s give you another example,” and his hands came up around Kili’s neck, pressing him downward until he was on his knees in front of Thranduil, water still pouring over the both of them. “Ask to suck my cock,” Thranduil commanded.

“No,” Kili said. “I can’t, please don’t make me do this right now!” 

“Come now Kili, it’s not that difficult,” Thranduil held up the head of his prick, pressing it to Kili’s lips. “Beg for it.”

“No!”

“Then I won’t be gentle,” Thranduil growled, one hand wrapping around the back of Kili’s neck and the other grasping his jaw to force his mouth open, shoving his length inside and to the back of Kili’s throat.

“Mmmph!” Kili moaned, and Thranduil smiled at the noise.

“Hands down,” he commanded, pushing Kili’s hand away, and thrusting into Kili’s mouth until the boy’s head banged against the shower wall repeatedly; Thranduil oblivious in his own pleasure. Thranduil moaned and continued, pressing harder and harder, Kili’s eyes rolling back a little as he grew dizzy from the repeated knocks. Fortunately it didn’t take too long for Thranduil to finish, and he pulled out as he came, milking himself dry with his hand while Kili slid to the floor of the shower, head pounding and eyes closed. “Mmm, thank you Kili. We say thank you when somebody does that for us.” Thranduil pulled the shower head down, rinsing himself and aiming it at Kili and rinsing him as well. He turned off the shower, getting out and toweling himself off before turning and seeing Kili slumped in the shower, eyes closed. 

“Oh come now,” he said. “It wasn’t that bad,” and he moved in, lifting the boy’s pliant form in his arms and carrying him to the bed. He pulled the pillows off the floor, stacking them against the headboard. Next he found some longer chains, and proceeded to latch Kili’s wrist restraints to the bed posts again, but giving him far greater mobility than last time; he wouldn’t be able to bring his hands together, but he could roll around a fair bit. He brought over the towel, drying the boy off gently and leaning in to kiss the tip of the boy’s prick with a smile.

“You are most beautiful,” he said, turning back and dressing himself again, then picking up a bottle of water and pressing it to Kili’s lips. “Drink up now,” he said, pouring it. Kili managed to swallow some, the world now a haze and the back of his head throbbing, but more of it dribbled off the side of his face into the pillows. Thranduil shrugged and replaced the cap, then moved towards the television. “I brought in the dvd player from home so you can watch another movie,” he announced. “I’ll pick for you,” he said. Kili only watched through heavily-lidded eyes. “This one,” he smiled. “We’re going to experiment with some toys tonight. Watch what they use in this video, Kili,” he said, slipping it in and pressing play. He turned the volume up, then moved back to make sure his young captive was secure, tugging on the restraints.

“Enjoy,” he pressed a kiss to Kili’s lips, and headed upstairs. Kili’s glassy eyes slipped closed.

* * *

Fili had woke early the next morning, calling his workplace to tell them he had a family emergency and needed some time off. He busied himself by cleaning his small flat, making grocery shopping lists, and doing puzzles in the newspaper. The sun shone in the windows, leaving shadows on the floor from the dirt on the window; he grabbed some cleaning supplies and spent hours cleaning the windows, focused on the task at hand until he could no longer stand it anymore. He grabbed his phone, opening it again and looking at the picture. It was Kili, he was almost certain of it now. And whatever was happening, wasn’t right. Kili wasn't old enough, if he wanted it or not. Where would Kili find somebody to do that to him? Who was it? And then it occurred to Fili. The chatroom. Of course. In his flood of emotions, he hadn’t been thinking clearly. 

Fili dressed very quickly, jumping into his car and driving into town before finding Thorin’s metalworking shop. Wrought iron gates and other garden features lined the windows, and he entered and a chime sounded. Braziers and garden chairs sat haphazardly around the store, but there was a clear path to the counter. From the back, Thorin emerged with a heavy smock covering his clothes. 

“Thorin,” Fili moved through the shop, Thorin looking at him tiredly; black circles below his eyes. Fili paused when he reached him. “Are you okay?” 

“What do you think?” Thorin retorted. “I haven’t slept properly the last couple nights, despite trying to reassure myself he’s fine.”

Fili frowned and felt his phone in his pocket; maybe he shouldn’t show Thorin. He adjusted his tactics. “Can I see Kili’s computer?”

“What?”

“Please,” Fili replied. “I know he used to visit some adult chatroom to talk to people and trade pictures and videos,” he continued. Thorin fixed him with another one of his stone-shattering glares. “Look, I didn’t approve of it either,” Fili said. “But it seemed harmless. I’m just thinking that maybe…”

“Maybe what, Fili?” Thorin wiped his dirty black hands on his smock, then pulled it off and tossed it across a bench.

“That maybe Kili met somebody on there, and went to visit them for sex,” Fili said. “Because I wouldn’t give it to him,” he added with a frown.

“And what, pray tell, brought you to this conclusion?”

Fili shuddered, but pulled out his phone and opened the picture. “I’m sorry,” he said, passing the photo to Thorin. 

Thorin grasped the phone, and his face went impossibly pale, highlighting the black smudges on his cheek and forehead. “When did you get this,” his voice went deep.

“Last night,” Fili replied. “I’ve never seen him naked,” he said, “but I think that’s him. I’m sorry I didn’t bring it last night, but...I was angry and not entirely convinced.”

Thorin looked at the photo again and nodded. “He’s had that mark since he was a baby,” he frowned, pointing to a large freckle on the inside of the thigh in the picture. “That’s Kili,” Thorin shook his head. “Why...what...is..” he trailed off, lost for words.

“Kili was supposed to return Sunday, wasn’t he?” Fili asked. “Has he ever not come home before? Something feels wrong, Thorin, and I can’t stand waiting anymore. I don’t think Kili intended for this...to be away so long. I don’t think he would take this voluntarily.”

Thorin nodded. “And you think we might find a solution on his laptop?”

“Yes. Can I go to your place and retrieve it?” Fili looked up hopefully, his fingers white around the phone.

“Give me ten minutes to close up the store,” Thorin replied. “I’ll go with you.” 

Within thirty minutes the two men arrived at Thorin’s place, and practically sprinted up into Kili’s bedroom. Fili paused as he entered the room; he’d never been in Kili’s bedroom before. He looked around, finding it fairly spartan in furnishings; a small single bed sat in the corner, and there was a picture of the local rugby team over the bed. Fili squinted and realized it was the team from six years ago. A pile of dirty laundry was by the door, and a pile of clean laundry was tipping over, stacked on the chest of drawers. There was a small tv with a gaming console, the controller laying across the floor. A few action figures sat across the top of the drawers. 

Thorin had sat down on Kili’s bed, pulling up the laptop which was slipped under the edge of the bed, turning it on. Fili sat beside him, and Thorin passed it over. “I’m no good with those things,” he said, and looked to Fili.

Fili opened up the chat application, and pressed through the tabs at the top. “Where is it,” he mumbled.

“What?” Thorin asked, concerned. 

“Chat logs,” he replied. “By default, it logs chat. I’m hoping Kili left his turned on,” he explained. “And I’m hoping if he did, it might give us a clue.” 

Thorin frowned and watched impatiently and Fili looked through various screens.

“Ah!” Fili bounced on the bed, grinning. “Here they are,” he said, opening up the chat room window. He initiated a search on Kili’s name, but it appeared that Kili had little to say the past few days in the room. Fili frowned and shut down that log.

“What did you find?” Thorin asked.

“Nothing,” Fili replied. “But there’s individual, private chat logs,” he explained. “Let me try those as well.” 

He found one recently dated from a user called Legolas, and opened it up. His eyes went wide as he read. “I-I think I found it,” his voice shaking. “He went to meet a teen in the city,” he said. “Legolas. They were going to try some things,” he said. “They were to meet at a book store on Mirkwood Street, Saturday at 2pm.”

“What else does it say?” Thorin asked, leaning in.

“Nothing of note that would help,” Fili replied. “Maybe the bookstore saw something. Maybe they know this Legolas, and we’ll find Kili with him.”

Thorin nodded. “Let’s go. I’ll drive us there. I’ll pack a small bag.”

Fili nodded, closing the laptop but not letting it go. “I’ll go to my place and do the same, will you pick me up?”

Thorin nodded. “See you shortly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I had a couple anonymous questions over at furynz.tumblr.com, which others might have as well. This story is partly based on fact - my 16 year old sister was picked up by a man nearly twice her age for sex (I was 19 at the time, at university nearby). He drove down and picked her up (she went willingly at the time) to his place, over 8 hours away. For just over 24 hours, we had no idea what had happened to her. The police wouldn't begin investigating because it was the weekend and the detectives didn't work on the weekend (yes, really). Like Fili in the story above, I found chat logs on the computer and figured out what happened. Our local police were generally unhelpful and seemed bored - more interested in telling us that kids do this often, she's probably fine, what did you do to drive her away, so forth. She had internet access and I emailed back and forth with her and begged her to come home...a week later, she was back. She had a few years of therapy, and she's now happily married with two kids. That was quite some time ago. I still consider it the single worst week of my life, particularly the first 24 hours where we had no idea what happened.


	9. Tuesday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili is unwell; Fili and Thorin turn up at late and stay at Frerin's.

Thranduil glanced at the clock and sighed. Business had been slow, and he was more eager to move down to his purpose-built cellar and look after Kili. The time ticked slowly by, and finally six o’clock rolled around. He shut and locked the front door before slipping out the back and walking to a nearby fast food restaurant. He ordered two meals, and took the two drinks and the bag and walked back down two blocks to his store. It was easy to smile at others as he walked down the street, recognizing some other business owners from nearby and greeting them pleasantly. He walked past the entrance of his own store, glancing at two men who stood outside looking upset, but continued on down the alley to enter directly into the storeroom. He slid the bookcase aside and unlocked the door, moving down the stairs. 

The movie still blared on the screen, and Thranduil smiled appreciatively at the scene playing. He looked to Kili, who was partly rolled over on his side, facing away. Thranduil set the food on the bedside, moving the phone and other items he’d left there earlier in the day.

“Kili,” he said softly. “I brought dinner. I didn’t feed you last night and I forgot to feed you this morning,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, it slipped my mind this morning. I brought you a burger and some fries,” he explained. The dark head remained motionless, and Thranduil reached over, rolling him onto his back. The eyes fluttered open and looked around, unfocused.

“Oh dear,” Thranduil said, reaching under his back to pull him upright against the pillows. “Are you feeling well?” he asked, concerned. 

“Head hurts,” Kili mumbled, unable to keep his eyes open. “Movie loud. Sore.”

Thranduil stood, movie to the screen and turning the movie off, then returning to the bed. He moved a hand to the back of Kili’s head, bringing him forward to kiss his forehead gently. He paused, feeling a lump on the back of the young man’s head. “Oh,” he pulled his hand away. “Poor boy. You’ve hurt yourself,” he said, taking his hand back up to gently press on the lump under Kili’s dark hair. Kili moaned, weakly trying to push his hands away, but the chain’s length falling just short of allowing him reach. “You need to eat,” Thranduil said. “You’ll need some energy for tomorrow then,” he exclaimed. 

“Bathroom,” Kili said, opening his eyes slightly. 

Thranduil reached up to unlink Kili from the chains holding him in the bed, and escorted him to the toilet to relieve himself; Kili trembled and shook the entire way, barely able to hold himself up. Thranduil returned him to the bed, finished securing the chains and pulled the french fry box out of the bag, pressing it into Kili’s palm. When he let go, it fell from Kili’s hand and spilt on the mattress. Thranduil sighed, and picked up a few fries and pushed them into Kili’s mouth; he chewed and opened his mouth for more. Thranduil smiled. “You could have just asked for me to feed you,” he smiled. “Is this your way of apologizing for yesterday?” he smiled, happy to help the young man eat. Kili didn’t reply but opened his mouth again, hungry and too exhausted and hurting to fight or speak. 

After they finished the meal in silence, Thranduil went upstairs and returned with a few pills. “For the headache,” he exclaimed, gently pressing strands of hair away from Kili’s forehead then helping him swallow them. “You’ll feel better in the morning, and we’ll play again tomorrow,” he said. He knelt beside him, gently running his fingertips over Kili’s face, then moving down along his torso and finally to his legs. He hummed happily as he tended to do, and looked up to see Kili twitching, unable to lift his head, and stepped away. “Sleep well, my little one,” Thranduil said, exiting the cellar. “You’ll be much better tomorrow.”

Kili’s head swam with dizziness and pain, and he slipped back into sleep, shivering on the bed.

* * *

Thorin and Fili stood in front of the bookstore; it was a little past six, and the store was closed and dark inside. They sighed and looked around in frustration; a tall blond man walked past carrying some fast food and drinks, headed down the alley. 

“We’ll have to wait for morning,” Thorin said. “It opens at half past eight. We can be here early.”

“We can surely do more!” Fili shouted. “What about the police?”

“There is no one here, Fili. This is only a lead - what do you expect them to do? It’s taking them far too long as it is to track his bloody phone! We come back tomorrow and speak to the shop owner ourselves. It seems the most logical course of action.”

Fili sighed and shook his head. “We find a hotel then?”

“My brother lives in the city,” Thorin explained. “We can stay there for the night. Kili was meant to stay with him Saturday night. He’s the one who originally raised the alarm.”

Fili nodded and moved up to the door of the store, peering in. “It’s a bit of an out of the way bookstore to meet at,” Fili said. “Gives me hope that they might recognize the boy from the pictures online.” Thorin clapped a hand on Fili’s shoulder, much to the younger man’s surprise. 

“There’s nothing more we can do tonight,” Thorin said. “Let’s go and rest for tomorrow.”

He turned and nodded at Thorin. “Fine. If you have accommodation, I’ll buy dinner.”

“Fair enough,” Thorin replied, and they both turned down the street, returning to Thorin’s car.

* * *

Thorin knocked on the door to the small, one bedroom flat; moments later the door swung open, revealing Frerin. 

“Thorin,” the younger brother said with surprise, “I wasn’t expecting you tonight.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Thorin replied, shifting his duffel bag. He stepped aside to reveal Fili, who had a backpack on and a white bag full of Indian takeaways. “Frerin, this is Fili. Fili, my younger brother, Frerin.” Fili smiled politely, shaking his hand with his free one.

Frerin looked at Thorin, confused. “Are you two…”

“No,” Thorin interjected quickly. “Fili was...is Kili’s boyfriend,” he said. Fili’s eyes widened at Thorin’s admission and change of the tense. “He’s here to help us find Kili and bring him home. We have a lead to investigate tomorrow, we think he met with another young man at a book store on the west side of town and has gone home with him. We just need somewhere to stay the night,” he explained. “And we brought dinner.” Fili held up the bag for emphasis.

Frerin opened the door and allowed them both in. “Small flat, so I’ve only got the sofa,” he said. “But the recliner is fairly comfortable too.” 

“I’m sure we’ll be fine anywhere,” Fili nodded in gratitude. “Thank you.”

“I still haven’t heard or seen him,” Frerin said. “How is the police investigation going?”

“The detective is gathering evidence; they’re waiting for cell tower records from the telecommunications company. They assure me that they’re working as fast as they can, but they’re spending more time asking me questions about our relationship.” Thorin said, “But I won’t be satisfied until Kili is home. I wish he would at least call or answer our messages. If he wanted some time away, he should have told me.”

“Do you think he’s just exploring on his own, taking a trip?” Frerin asked. Fili moved to the kitchen counter, unwrapping the food and setting out the boxes while Frerin took out plates and forks. 

“Part of me is still very hopeful for that outcome,” Thorin said. “It is likely. He was seeking...somebody to show him some things. He could be with them, and not replying because he doesn’t want us to find him,” he explained, thinking back to the chat log. “But every hour without word from him, I fear for him. He is young and should not be looking into such acts yet. Dis left him in my care, trusted me to raise him, and finding him hurt...or not finding him at all...would be the worst disservice I could do to her.” He paused, physically shaking his head as if it would push the thought away. “I believe he’s fine, just hiding from us.”

Frerin put down the forks, walked over and enveloped his big brother in a hug. “You’ll find him soon, Thorin. And I’m sure you’ve done a fine job,” he replied. “Better than I could have; I certainly couldn’t have taken on her son when she passed, I thank you for looking after him. Favorite nephew and all,” Frerin offered a sad smile. 

“He really enjoys visiting you,” Thorin said. “I’m surprised he didn’t at least stop by first if he had intended to go elsewhere.”

“Another reason to believe something is very wrong.” Fili muttered, unheard by the brothers.. Thorin filled a plate, walking around to sit at the table. Fili sat beside him, and Frerin sat down last. 

“I have work tomorrow,” Frerin said, “But if you need a hand, let me know and I can probably escape for awhile.”

“Thank you, brother. I hope by the end of the day we’ll have some good news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is only a few chapters from the end. I may tighten the posting schedule down and put up a chapter tomorrow morning and evening (my time), and finish Sunday morning.


	10. Wednesday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Fili close in; Thranduil sets a goal for Kili's evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you're new, please check the tags and warnings. This story will not suit everyone.

Thranduil opened the metal cellar door, humming as he brought down the toast and milk. Kili lay flat on his back, head turned away, and didn’t react to Thranduil’s approach. Thranduil sat on the bed, slipping his arms behind Kili’s to pull the young man up into a sitting position. Kili moaned and stared at him with dull eyes. 

“You need to eat, Kili,” Thranduil. “I know you were ill yesterday but there’s only so many sick days you’re permitted. We continue today. Eat, you’ll need your strength for today.” Kili reached for the toast, eating slowly and sipping at the milk while Thranduil watched. As he did, Thranduil’s expression dimmed. “Very slow today, Kili. I’m going up to prepare the cash till,” he said. “Finish up and then we’ll get you in the shower and back into bed.” Thranduil stood, heading up the stairs, the metal door locking behind him. Kili sighed, feeling resigned to his fate, and finished the food and milk. His head was still sore, and every movement brought back dizziness; but he was better than yesterday. He set aside the food and looked over for a water bottle, then realized Thranduil had left Kili’s phone on the side table. 

Suddenly jarred into awakeness, yet still struggling with with his vision, he strained with his wrist chained closest to that side of the bed, eventually managing to snag it with a single finger and pull it over. His movements were slow and clumsy; his vision fuzzy around the edges. Carefully working with one hand, unable to bring the other fully over, he turned it on. “Quickly,” he muttered, as the phone took its time to come on and get a signal. He slid the phone into awake mode, and the multiple messages and missed calls from Fili and his uncles flooded the screen. He thumbed through to the phone feature, selecting Fili’s name from his favorites and hit ‘call’. 

In his exuberance in finding his phone and ringing his boyfriend, Kili hadn’t heard Thranduil coming down the stairs. The shopkeeper had run over, wrapping his hand over Kili’s mouth, inadvertently blocking the young man’s nose as well. Kili groaned and fought, but Thranduil shook the phone out of his grasp easily, reaching down and ending the call attempt, then lifting the phone and smashing it into the corner of the desk until it crumbled. 

Kili struggled to breathe, his head pounding harder and vision dimming, Thranduil’s hand not moving while he crushed the mobile phone. He struggled against the chains, rattling them desperately until Thranduil let go and he sank back against the bed.

“My little whore misses his boyfriend, does he?” Thranduil growled, eyes dark and standing over Kili’s naked form. “You won’t remember him by the time I’m done with you. I’m going to have to begging for my cock by the end of the night,” Thranduil grabbed Kili, wrists, disconnecting them from the chains and attaching them directly to each other. He did the same with Kili’s ankles, then carried him into the shower, standing him in to the corner and proceeding to vigorously wash the young man from head to toe, ignoring Kili’s grunts of pain as he was too rough. Turning the shower off, he picked Kili back up and returned him to the bed. Grabbing another chain, he attached it to the bound wrists and pulled them up and above the boy’s head, leaving his arms stretched then proceeded to dry his captive off with a towel.

“I’m sorry,” Kili whimpered. “I...I shouldn’t have done that,” he said in a small voice. “Please don’t hurt me.”

“I don’t intend to hurt you, Kili,” Thranduil said. “But I’m giving you what you need, and some hurt is inevitable. This is what you came here for, isn’t it?” He grabbed the young man’s ankles, disconnecting them from each other and then focusing on one. He connected a long chain to it and then looping the chain up to corner post at the headboard. He did the same with the other; Kili’s legs were lifted up and into the air above him folding him in half and spreading his legs and bringing his ass off the bed slightly. Thranduil reached up to pull him away from the headboard, making sure the chains were taut and the young man stretched open. 

“Ah,” Thranduil sat back, smiling. “How gorgeous, on display for me,” he said. “So beautiful,” he said, crawling onto the bed and kissing up the back of Kili’s thighs. Kili struggled, every movement causing his backside to rise and fall slightly. “Mm,” Thranduil moaned. “Keeping struggling,” he smiled, spanking Kili’s exposed backside lightly. He stood from the bed, moving to the toy shelf and selecting an array of toys before returning to the bed. He held the first silicone phallus up to show Kili. “Here’s what we’re going to do today, Kili,” he said. “I’m going to start with the smallest and come down every few hours to put something slightly larger in. By the end of the day I expect you’ll be stretched and ready for me, and _begging_ for my cock inside you,” he smiled. “And then, once you are overcome with need and ask for it, I’ll give it to you.” 

Kili whined, his eyes filling with tears again. “I don’t want this,” he cried. “Don’t do this!”

Thranduil walked over, gently cupping his face. “What do you want, Kili? You can tell me.” He struggled against the restraints, wriggling against the bed. Thranduil moaned, reaching down to touch himself through his pants. “Please, Kili, I have to open the store soon. Don’t get me too excited,” he whispered. “What do you want, Kili? Say it.”

“I...can I please take your cock in my mouth instead?” he asked, face flushed with embarrassment, but trying to find the lesser evil to save himself. 

“Oh, such a good boy,” Thranduil exclaimed. “You do seem to enjoy it, and you look so beautiful with your mouth filled,” he said, climbing off the bed and returning to the toy shelf. “I can’t give you my cock until tonight though. So let’s find something else to fill that pretty mouth of yours.” He hummed as he moved around on the shelf, then moved back with a small black rubber phallus, attached to a leather stripped with buckles. 

“What’s that?” Kili asked nervously, trying to see before Thranduil returned.

The blond man pushed it to Kili’s lips. “Suck it,” he commanded. Kili opened his mouth slowly, and Thranduil pushed the rubber penis in, filling Kili’s mouth, and pushing it back and forth for a few moments, before withdrawing it. “Do you like that?” he smiled.

Kili hadn’t the energy to deal with another punishment, so he nodded. “Yes. Very much,” he said. “Thank you,” he added at the end, hoping to appease his captor.

“In that case, you can suck on it all day,” Thranduil said joyfully. “I’m glad you like it, because I certainly enjoy seeing you like this.” He jammed the rubber gag back into Kili’s mouth, then reached around to do up the buckle to keep it in. Kili’s eyes widened and he squirmed, unable to move his head far enough to pull away. Thranduil reached over to push strands of hair away from his face, then moved down to between his legs.

“Here we go, sweet one,” he said. “Let get you ready for the first one,” he said. Kili struggled, unable to see what Thranduil was doing and whimpering and moaning around the gag. Moments later a slick finger pressed against his hole, and he let out a loud noise of protest, but Thranduil simply pressed the finger in as far as he could, holding it there and reaching up with his other hand to give Kili’s cock a few strokes. “That’s a good boy. You like this, don’t you?”

Another finger suddenly pressed in, and Kili let out a muffled cry. Thranduil leaned in, nipping at the back of the boy’s thighs with his teeth. “You’re so wonderful, Kili,” Thranduil said soothingly, rubbing his other hand up and down the back of the boy’s legs. He pulled his fingers out, picking up the smallest toy and drizzling oil over it. He glanced at his watch and realized opening time was near, and set the toy to the puckered entrance and pushed. Kili mewled, hips bucking up and down as he pulled at the restraints. Thranduil grabbed a hip to steady him, and continued to push until the toy was fully in.

He stood from the bed and looked over his young captive. “My,” he looked over his work, “Impossibly beautiful,” he said, reaching over and grasping a nipple, twisting and pulling it until Kili whined again. He reached down, tugging the boy’s cock and stroking it. “I would touch you all day if I could,” Thranduil crooned. “Touch and lick every inch of skin,” he said. “Until you you begged me for release.”

He moved over to the shelf, grabbing a small ring and returning to Kili. He stroked the young man’s cock a few more times then slipped the ring over his cock and balls, receiving another high-pitched whine in return. “You will beg for my cock by the end of the day,” Thranduil reminded him, then moved to the wardrobe, unlocking it and removing a camera. He stood back from the bed, framing up a photo before snapping photos. Kili tried to turn away, but his bound arms stretched over his head made it impossible, and Thranduil smiled, reaching down to stroke his cheek and plant a kiss on the gag. “That’s a good boy. Your mouth full waiting for me,” he said, running his fingers along and pinching at skin, then leaning back for more pictures. “So gorgeous,” he sighed happily. “I can’t wait to share these with our chatroom, Kili.”

Kili let out a low moan, bucking on the bed, glassy eyes floating back again. “Oh, sweet one,” Thranduil continued. “Just relax and enjoy the sensation, and think about me. Don’t wear yourself out before tonight,” he admonished, locking the camera up again. “I have to go to work now. But it’s a special day, so I’ll be back down in two hours to give you something bigger,” he winked and headed up the stairs, locking the heavy door behind him.

Thranduil glanced at his watch; it one one minute past opening time. He clicked his tongue at his own tardiness and moved to front, unlocking the door and flipping the open sign over. Standing outside were the two men from last night, who had arrived after closing. He smiled and held the door open, and they both moved into the store quickly. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting,” Thranduil apologized. “Just a moment late this morning. Can I help you find anything?”

Fili and Thorin exchanged a glance before Fili began to peer down the aisles. “Do you have any surveillance cameras here?” Thorin asked, moving straight to the point.

“What?” Thranduil asked, confused. “You must be mistaken, sir. We’re just a bookstore, we don’t carry anything of that type.”

Fili stepped back up beside Thorin and shook his head. “I didn’t see anything.”

“I’m sorry, but what are you looking for?” the shop owner asked again.

Thorin crossed his arms. “A young man, dark hair, seventeen years old came to this bookstore on Saturday to meet another young man of the same age,” Thorin said. “He’s my nephew, and he hasn’t returned home.”

Thranduil paused for a moment, taken aback, but then nodded. “Oh yes, there was a young man in here on Saturday,” he said. “Looking around for awhile before another joined him. Once the other arrived, they left without buying a single thing. Said they were going to the mall,” he said. “Children nowadays, no appreciation for books,” he laughed.

Fili frowned, watching the man’s mannerisms; there was also something oddly familiar about him, which Fili was trying to place. 

“Did you overhear them talking? Did they say where they went?” Thorin continued.

Thranduil surreptitiously looked over the Uncle; he had Kili’s hair and features; but far too old for Thranduil’s tastes. The other had beautiful golden hair, drawn back into a ponytail; he was young and Thranduil felt lust rising in his groin, and quickly moved to his counter and sat on the stool behind it to hide his erection. “Just to the mall. Maybe the nearest one, I don’t know.”

Fili and Thorin exchanged glances and followed him over. “If you remember anything else or see them again, can you please ring me,” Thorin said, handing over his business card. “We’re very concerned for him.”

Thranduil smiled pleasantly, accepting the card and setting it beside his cash register. “Of course Mister,” he paused to check the card, “Oakley. I’ll ring you straight away.”

Fili continued to watch Thranduil, and Thorin turned and led him out, sighing as they moved outside. “Well that was our best hope,” he sighed. 

“Something’s not quite right,” Fili said, frowning. “But I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Let’s head back to Frerin’s place,” Thorin suggested. “Perhaps we can do some research on this Legolas character and track him down instead.” He glanced to Fili, who kept glancing back at the shop, and gave him a sympathetic smile. “Come. We still have leads to pursue. The shop won’t go anywhere.” Fili reluctantly nodded and they departed Mirkwood Street.

* * *

Around mid-morning Thranduil locked the door and put up the “back in 15 minutes sign” while he rushed to the back to find his captive pale and squirming. “Sweet one,” he whispered in Kili’s ear, lightly running his nails over the boy’s chest. “It’s time for another one,” he beamed, moving down to the end of the bed. He reached up, grasping Kili by the hips to pull him towards the end of the bed again, forcing his arms tight and taut and legs open a bit further. Kili moaned and Thranduil pumped the young man’s cock a few times to reassure him. He reached down, wiithdrawing the first toy and picked up the next one, slightly larger in girth, dipping it into the oil. He pressed his finger into the oil, then into hole again, rewarded with a whine and a buck of the hips. 

Thranduil chuckled. “The store doesn’t close for another eight hours,” he smiled. “I’m sorry, but you have to wait longer to have mine.” He pressed the next toy to the hole, pushing and Kili moaned, long and loud. Thranduil didn’t let up pressure, and continued to press until it was seated inside him. Kili’s breath quickened, and his tearful eyes stared at the ceiling. Thranduil grabbed the flat end, giving it a slow, calculated twirl until Kili whimpered and cried again. He reached back, spanking him several times around the embedded phallus and pinching at the skin, then pressing his lips to it and licking.

“We had visitors,” Thranduil announced, sucking a mark into Kili’s thigh. “Your uncle, and I believe your boyfriend, with the golden hair?” Kili stilled himself, going quiet. “Yes, so that was Fili then,” he smiled. “I can see why you like him. He is almost as lovely as you are,” he said, leaning over to take the young man’s nipple between his teeth, pulling back and letting go when his body arched impossibly. “Don’t worry though. I told them you had met your playmate and left, never to be seen again,” he said. “Now it’s just you and I again, forever.” Kili moaned.

Thranduil moved around to Kili’s head, looking down and slapping his cheek lightly. “I want to see you sucking on that for me,” he said, and Kili nodded, trying but failing. Thranduil smiled and leaned over to kiss Kili’s forehead. “It’s okay, sweet one. More practice tonight. I would keep you like this all the time if I could,” Thranduil whispered, looking over him. “You could not look any more beautiful than you are right now, tied up and awaiting my pleasure,” he smiled. “Such a gorgeous boy,” he purred again, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, Thorin. Give Fili a few more moments to think about it.
> 
> I feel very guilty about leaving Kili like this for too long, so I'll probably post up the next chapter around 6-9 hours from now so things can move along...which is 22:30 pm NZST, 1:30PST, 4:30EST, and sometime in the morning European time.


	11. Wednesday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil's game is up.

Thorin and Fili sat the in food court of the nearest mall, Thorin finishing some rice and Fili picking at his mostly untouched chicken wrap. “This is going nowhere,” Fili sighed, pulling out and discarding the onion.

Thorin frowned. “This could still be Kili up to his tricks. He’s been known to do things like this, just to spite me. He probably sent that picture to you, as his way of getting back at you.”

Fili’s cheeks flushed with anger. “Do you really believe that? With what you know of Kili? _I_ don’t believe that he would do that! I’ve held out hope too, but it’s been four days, Thorin! Four days! With the picture, and the chat room, and the phone turned off? This is Kili! You’ve got to be kidding me. What’s wrong with you?”

Thorin sighed and looked down. “Listen, Fili,” he said, his fork scraping on the plate. “I really don’t know what Kili gets up to anymore,” he said. “He doesn’t talk to me, and I’ve been busy with work lately. I go to work and leave him to his own devices during the day. He’s not caused too much trouble in the past.” He looked away momentarily, then back to Fili. “I need to tell myself Kili is fine and doing well, because I couldn’t forgive myself if I was wrong. Kili is fine, we’ll find him, scold him for being silly, and bring him back home.”

“You deny your own feelings.” Fili shook his head. “And you’re his Uncle, his guardian. He said he’s lived with you since he was what...six? How could you not talk to him?” Fili leaned back in his chair. 

“Five,” Thorin corrected. “His mother passed when he was five.” Thorin set the fork aside, pushing the plate to the other side. “We’ve never been close. I’ve never been very good at talking to him; I wasn’t cut out to raise children. I see him, I worry about him...I tell him to stay away from older men,” he gave Fili a glance, “But when I tell him not to do something, he does it anyway, usually because I told him not to! How does a parent deal with that?”

“Most teach their children by example,” Fili said rudely. “But I’m not a parent.”

“I have my store, which takes up all my time. And otherwise I enjoy reading. There is nothing to show him that he isn’t learning through life itself.”

“Have you never taken him to an amusement park, to the beach, camping?”

“I keep myself occupied with work. His Uncle Frerin took him to the beach once,” Thorin admitted. “Frerin probably would have been the better guardian, not me.”

Fili’s anger at Thorin turned to sadness and he shook his head. “He respects you enough to tell you what he’s doing. He knows you worry, I think that’s why he told you about our relationship. You know when I first met him he said he wanted to hang out because he was lonely. Maybe you should spend more time with him. Our relationship truly began because he needed a companion. Somebody older than him that would show him through life,” Fili said. “He asks me all sorts of things. About job hunting. About studying. Cooking. Finances. I’m independent, but not much older than him. He should be asking you these things. I think you just need to make more time for him.”

“I need to save more money so he can go to college, that’s what I’ve been doing.”

“Have you ever told him that you love him?”

“He knows. I provide for him.”

“But have you told him?!” Fili set his hand to the table to keep it from shaking.

“No, not directly.”

“You should try it sometime.” Fili glared at Thorin, and they descended into a long, uncomfortable pause.

“How old are you?” Thorin asked. “What do you do?”

Fili shoved his tray to the side. “I’m twenty-one,” he replied. “I work in the stockroom of the grocery store. I don’t think I was cut out for university,” he explained. “I like to work with my hands though. But a grocery store job won’t take care of a family very well. I thought about learning carpentry or plumbing or something, a proper trade so I can provide for others.”

Thorin cocked his head to the side, then slowly nodded. “Respectable. And twenty-one,” he said. “I’m sorry, but I thought you were much older, especially with the way Kili spoke of you. Late twenties at least. You carry yourself very maturely.” 

Fili looked at his watch and frowned. “Should we go back up to the security office to see if they found anything on the footage?” 

Thorin nodded, and they both stood and headed for the escalators. Fili sighed, thinking back to the bookstore. The man made him uncomfortable, the way he looked over Fili. He thought back to the computer conversation, and remembered the photo of Legolas. “Thorin,” he said suddenly. “Doesn’t Thranduil remind you of Legolas? Of the picture?”

Thorin turned, slowly nodding. “He did,” his mind raced and his eyes went wide. “Did you notice the way he was looking at you? It was very...improper, but I didn’t want that to disturb you. How he looked a bit frightened when he saw me,” Thorin blinked as everything fell into place. “Last night he walked by us, heading back into his bookstore,” Thorin recalled. “He was carrying two drinks.”

“There’s somebody else in that store.”

“Let’s go back and look for ourselves.”

“He’ll suspect us,” Fili said. “We need a diversion.”

* * *

Thranduil pressed kisses to his captive’s torso, Kili trembling with heaving sobs. “Come now, sweet one. We need to have your properly stretched for tonight and it’s only a little bigger than the last. Only four hours to go,” he laughed merrily. “Then it’ll be me inside you, won’t you like that.” Kili thrashed fiercely, accomplishing nothing and letting out a pitiful, hoarse howl behind the gag. 

“See you in another two hours,” he exited the room, returning to the front and unlocking the door. Not longer after, a man appeared, entering the store and quietly humming as he walked down to the furthest aisle from the entrance, browsing. Thranduil greeted the shopper but stayed at the front counter, looking through a book of positions and imagining Kili beneath him, begging for more. He would look so lovely bent over-

“Excuse me,” the man said, startling him. “Can you help me over here for a moment,” he said, pointing to the far aisle.

Thranduil adjusted himself in his trousers, then stood and nodded. “Certainly. What can I help you with?”

Frerin wracked his brain for a question, and led him away from the aisle where the entrance and storeroom doors were visible on either end. “I, uh, am not sure where the psychology section is,” he said, looking helplessly along the aisles. The door jingled again, and Thranduil turned, but the man moved around him to block his path. “Was it over here?” he asked. “And how is it different to parapsychology?” Thranduil suppressed a groan, and led the man further down the aisle.

Thorin and Fili entered the store, hoping Frerin had accomplished his part of the mission. The storeroom door was visible and Thranduil was not in sight, and Fili stealthily made his way down. Meanwhile Thorin tried to find a position where he could observe Thranduil without being seen himself. He finally found a small corner, spotting Frerin engaging in conversation. Fili reached the back door, and Thorin took a large book, opening and slamming the cover closed as Fili opened the storeroom door and slipped in. 

Thranduil’s head jerked towards Thorin, and he turned away, ducking down slightly for a few moments before raising back up to see the shopkeeper distracted by his younger brother again. Thorin tried to relax, but kept turning between the storeroom and the shopkeeper, waiting.

Fili looked around the storeroom with a frown. It wasn’t very large; there was a small toilet and sink off to one side in a tiny room with a window, and a back door. He opened the door, bracing it with a heavy book and walked out, looking around. It shared a back alley space with a few other buildings but otherwise Fili saw nothing indicating Kili had come this way. He headed back up into the store room, looking around the shelves; most were heavily laden with old books, save one which only contained a few volumes. There was nothing. He clenched his fists and moved around the room once more, looking at all the shelves. He reached the bathroom, pressing the door open for a good look. Something soft was jammed behind the door, and he peered around it. Kili’s backpack.

He picked it up, tensing with rage. “Kili!” he shouted. “Kili!” he stormed out of the stockroom, to be met by Thranduil who was rushing at him, Frerin chasing him, and Thorin coming from another direction. Fili’s fist flew out, striking Thranduil under the chin and he fell back into a bookcase, stunned. Fili held backpack up. “Where is he?! What did you do to him!” he shouted at the shop owner.

Thranduil straightened up, his eyes darting from the pack to Fili. “Nothing! I-I found that,” he said. “Left over the weekend by a school child. I’m waiting for them to return for it.” He straightened his shirt and pressed toward the front of the store. “I’ll call the police,” he said. “I suggest you leave.”

Thorin grabbed his arm, flinging Thranduil against more shelving. “Yes, the police do need to be called,” he glanced at Frerin, who nodded and pulled out his phone. “You’re lying to us. Where is my nephew?” Thorin fixed him with a cold stare. Fili stood beside him, shoulders back and fist raised. 

“You’ll never find him,” Thranduil hissed at him. “And if you have me arrested, I’ll never talk and he’ll perish, hidden away. Let me go and I’ll bring him to you tomorrow. No police.”

Thorin gritted his teeth, reaching out and grabbing Thranduil by the shirt and heaving him into the shelving and then into the floor. He glanced at Fili. “Keep looking for clues,” he said. “He’s got to be here somewhere. Why else would he have brought back two drinks?” Fili nodded, heading back into the storeroom.

Thranduil lay on his back, bringing up a hand to his bloody nose. Thorin kneeled on top of Thranduil to pin him to the floor; he suddenly felt the man’s arousal pressing against his pants and looked down in disgust. “You sick bastard,” he said. “You sick, sick bastard. Where is Kili?”

“Learning things,” Thranduil smiled, earning another fist to his jaw from Thorin. “He looks so gorgeous all trussed up,” Thranduil said. “And he sucks cock so well. He’s very talented,” Thranduil sneered, and Thorin rained punches down on the man before Frerin caught his fist, holding him back. Thranduil snorted, blood spattering from his nose. “You should try him sometime. He’s very delicious.” Frerin tightened his hold on Thorin’s arm.

“Just wait,” Frerin said. “They’re on the way. We don’t know for sure that Kili is here. We may still need him.”

“You’ll never find him,” Thranduil smiled. “He’ll waste away, bound and fucked by a toy, alone.” Frerin pulled back Thorin’s arm again, looking towards the stockroom where Fili had disappeared into. 

Fili looked around the storeroom; something had to be here. He pulled books off one shelf before pausing and turning his attention to the empty shelf. It’s empty for a reason, he surmised. He walked over, looking around and noticing the scuffing marks on the floor in front of the shelf. Putting his hands on either side, he pulled it out; it moved easier than expected; the woodwork was very light. And there was a large, metal door. He gave the handle a tug, but it didn’t open; there was a lock built into it. He looked around for the key but saw nothing; he exited the backroom and ran down the aisle to where Thorin and Frerin held the blond man pinned into the floor.

“Where’s the key,” Fili asked forcefully. Thranduil merely smiled and looked away. “Give me the fucking key!” Fili shouted.

“Did you find him?” Thorin asked.

“I found a hidden and locked door,” Fili replied, reaching down and searching Thranduil’s pockets. 

Thranduil hummed. “Take my trousers off if you wish,” he said. “I’d like to play with you too. I bet you’re very good at showing a man a good time, aren’t you?” he taunted. Fili grabbed his shirt collar, then reached around, feeling a chain and necklace around the shop owner's neck and ripped it away; a large key and a couple small ones dangled from the chain. “Pity,” Thranduil muttered, and Fili raced back to the room, Thorin and Frerin holding the struggling man down.

Fili grabbed the large key, pushing it into the lock; it clicked and swung open. The light was on, a set of stairs leading down. He pushed the metal door open wide, moving the near-empty bookshelf in front to ensure it remained open. Then he moved down into the cellar room. He heard Kili before he saw him; a sad sobbing and whining noise, and then he saw him on the bed, arms stretched over his head, bent in half with legs apart; something bright red protruding from him. A black gag latched in place over his mouth. He shuddered violently with his sobs, and then his head turned at the noise, his eyes went wide and a noise which Fili could safely believe was an attempt at his name came out. 

“Kili,” he ran down the rest of the way, kneeling on the bed. He reached up to undo clasps holding his legs up and apart, and gently lowered Kili to the mattress. Next he unhooked the clasp on his wrists, and Kili’s hands fell forward and down, Kili making no effort to slow their descent. He whined again and Fili cupped his cheek, “It’s okay, you’re safe now. A few more moments and I’ll have you free,” he explained, unhooking his wrists from each other than reaching around his head, fumbling with the buckle holding the gag in. Kili lifted his head slightly to help, then tried to bring his arms up but they fell back against the bed, sore and tired. “Let me,” Fili said, finally freeing the leather buckle and pulling it loose. He removed the gag from Kili’s mouth, and Kili shifted his jaw, coughing for a moment.

“Fili,” he whimpered. “Get it out, please,” he looked down toward his legs, then back to Fili, tears in his eyes.

Fili nodded, moving down and seeing the snug cock ring. “I’m going to remove the ring first, Kili,” he said, and gently placed his fingers around the silicone, stretching it out and up. Kili moaned, falling back against the bed, panting. Fili looked down, seeing the red toy still stuck in Kili’s hole, and frowned. “I’m going to take the toy out next Kili,” he said, explaining every moment to soothe him. “Try to relax. I’m going to bring your legs up a little,” he said, raising Kili’s knees so his legs crooked, with soles of his feet on the bed. “Here we go,” he said, reaching down and grasping the end of the red toy. He pulled gently, Kili shifting and mewling as it slid out, and finally it came free, and he tossed it off the side of the bed, kneeling at Kili’s side again.

“I’m sorry,” Fili said, pressing his forehead to Kili’s. “I’m so sorry.” Kili looked at him for a moment, then burst into tears, rolling away, curling in on himself. “Kili!” he said, surprised. “What...what can I do?” Kili sniffed but didn’t reply. Fili frowned and glanced over the leather cuffs, noticing the small padlocks on them, and bringing up the the chain with the small keys. “Let me try and remove these cuffs. The police are on the way and your Uncles are upstairs,” he explained. This had the wrong effect, as Kili only sobbed harder, curling into an impossibly smaller ball, trying to hide his body.

Fili could feel his heart breaking, feeling helpless as he looked down. He moved around the bed, trying not to notice the wide array of toys in the room, and his stomach knotted. What had Kili been subjected to these past few days? He knelt in front of Kili, who lay with his eyes screwed closed. “Kili,” he whispered. “I’m going to remove the cuffs. I’m going to take your wrist, okay?” He gently reached out, grasping Kili’s hand in his own and pulling it away from him. He held the padlock, and tried the first small key; it popped open and he removed the lock, then carefully unbuckled the restraint and tossed it aside. 

Kili’s wrist was red but otherwise unharmed. Fili gently rubbed the skin around the wrist, but Kili pulled his arm back in onto himself. Fili turned to the next wrist, talking to him as he did so. “Kili, you’re safe now. We’re going to take you home,” he explained. “We’ll talk to police, take you to the hospital and head home. It’s your birthday in two days,” he said, a little brighter. “We’ll have some cake and we’ve got some gifts for you. And we’ll take you to dinner, to your favorite restaurant.”

Kili’s sobs had diminished and he finally just lay back, taking deep breathes as Fili released his ankles. Fili stood, glancing around and finding a pair of pajama pants at the foot of the bed. He held them out to Kili. “Here,” he said. “Do you want help dressing?” Kii shook his head, and lifted himself off the bed long enough to slip the pajama bottoms on. 

A sound of sirens could be heard through the open door, and Kili’s eyes went wide. “Fili, I’m scared,” he confessed, a single tear rolling off his cheek.

“Oh, Kili,” Fili said, moving to him and wrapping him in a warm embrace; after a few moments Kili melted against him, tears flowing freely again. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m scared,” he said again, his voice a whimper. “I’m so embarrassed. What he did to me. I...I don’t want anybody to see me! I don’t want Uncle to know...he’ll be upset with me. I tried so hard to please him...to please you...”

“Kili, nobody will think any less of you for what happened,” Fili stated. He gently took Kili’s chin to make eye contact. “I promise, no matter what happened or why, I will love you. Will it help if I stay by your side?” Kili nodded slowly, hugging Fili’s midsection. “I won’t leave you then. Let’s go upstairs to meet them, okay?” He pulled Kili towards the door, and his feet eventually followed; they moved up the stairs, into the storeroom and finally into the aisle. Two police kneeling beside Thorin, Frerin and Thranduil, handcuffing the shopkeeper; Fili immediately moved himself in front of Kili so that the man wouldn’t see Kili, nor Kili him. 

“Fili!” Thorin’s voice called, and suddenly he was at Fili’s side, Frerin on the other; they looked down at Kili. “Oh god, Kili, you’re safe,” he said, reaching out to hug his nephew. Kili pulled back, looking at him nervously and shaking his head, and looking around as if to escape. “Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?” Kili turned, looking away from Thorin and hugging himself. 

Thorin frowned and looked at Fili with hurt and concern. Fili shook his head at Thorin, pulling Kili against his chest to calm him. “He’s going to be tr- upset for awhile,” Fili said, tossing the word traumatized away for later. "But I think he's physically going to be fine in a few days." Thorin nodded, looking relieved yet upset that he couldn’t do more for his nephew. Frerin took Thorin by the arm, moving towards the police to give statements and leave the two young men alone. 

Fili sat in an old chair at the end of the aisle, Kili sitting on his lap and curling into him. “I just want to sleep now, Fili,” he said, his body losing some of its tension. “I want to wake up at home and pretend none of this happened. I never came here, he never hurt me. He can’t hurt me anymore can he?” Kili’s eyes looked up to Fili, still wide with fear.

“No. The police have arrested him. And I wouldn’t let him hurt you ever again. I’ll keep you safe, Kili.” Fili brought up a hand, rubbing circles against his back to soothe him; it didn’t take long for the trembling body to succumb to exhaustion and still. “The ambulance will be here soon. They’re going to have to check you, Kili,” he said nervously, knowing it would upset him further. “But I’ll stay with you until we’re home again. I promise,” he said, continuing to rub Kili’s back to keep him calm.

“Thank you, Fili,” he mumbled, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I feel better getting that over with. Another chapter up tomorrow.


	12. Thursday Morning & Friday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Fili have a chat; Kili goes home.

The next day found Thorin, Frerin and Fili sitting around Frerin’s table eating lunch and watching the news. After spending the better part of the previous day at hospital Kili had been released and now slept peacefully in Frerin’s bed. He was sore and mildly concussed, tiring quickly and feeling dizzy, but otherwise physically well. The three men had taken shifts watching him and sleeping in the lounge. It had been a painful experience for all of them, hearing Kili crying as the doctor inspected his body; Frerin had to lead Thorin away. Kili wanted Fili beside him, and Fili barely controlled his anger as his boyfriend sobbed at every unwanted touch in the hospital. Kili was apprehensive about being touched by anybody except Fili, and was eventually sedated to calm him in order to finish the necessary tests for his health. When the police interviewed him, Fili wasn’t permitted to stay; when the detective came out and offered his condolences to the three men with a sad look on his face, Fili had run in to see Kili pale and shaking, reaching out for him. After the interviews and examinations, Kili was discharged into his family’s care. All now very exhausted, emotionally and physically, they watched as Thranduil’s face came up on the news.

_...Thranduil Green, a bookstore owner who served time years ago for molesting his own son, was arrested on charges of kidnap and rape yesterday. The latest victim was rescued and is recovering with family, however authorities are looking into the disappearance of six other young men over the last four years in the area, and further charges may be laid…_

Thorin sipped his coffee and shook his head. “All of this in just one week, he mumbled. “What I wouldn’t give to go back a week and prevent this. How could I have been so blind? Kili didn’t deserve this. I could have done better.” Frerin stood, walking around and setting a hand on Thorin’s shoulder. “I’ve not been a parent or role model for him. I’ve only ever responded to his needs when it’s too late, and even then lacking at best. I don’t listen or talk to him enough. I’ve failed him in so many ways.”

“Thorin, no. You did the best you could.”

“No. I haven’t. I could accept these events better if I had. I could have - should have - prevented these events.”

“What’s done is done. Today is a fresh start, and Kili needs you now. Start again.”

Fili frowned, staring straight ahead; it was silent a few more minutes until Fili spoke up. “I’m going to go sit with him,” he announced. “I think he might wake again soon, and I want to be there for him,” he stood and moved off into the small bedroom. The blinds and curtains were drawn but some sunlight peeked in at the corners of the windows. Despite the summer warmth Kili was curled under a fluffy blanket, dark hair splayed out on the pillow. Fili smiled at how peaceful he looked, and sat down on the chair that they had dragged in from the dining table last night. He reached under the covers to find Kili’s hand, holding it protectively, and feeling relieved when the fingers tightened around his own.

“Still asleep?” Thorin’s voice said from the door, quietly. 

Fili nodded. “Seems so,” he said. “He squeezed my hand,” Fili looked to Thorin, smiling.

Thorin nodded. “That’s good then. It seems he knows when he’s found a good thing,” Thorin said, and Fili looked at him with surprise. “Fili,” Thorin began. “I’m sorry that I was...rude and suspecting of you,” he said. “But if you can imagine...your child announcing he was in a relationship with a man older than him, and he was just finishing school. And I thought you were much older...twenty-one isn’t too big of a gap. I was right to be weary, but I was wrong to assume anything about you,” he said. “I have learned from watching you these past few days that Kili could not be in safer hands. And surely in much better hands than my own,” he dropped his chin.

“Thorin, don’t-”

“Let me finish. Fili, you are good for him, and I give my approval of this relationship. Although,” Thorin’s eyebrows raised, “His birthday is tomorrow, and he can decide that for himself.’ Fili glanced over to Kili, still asleep but rolling over onto his back with a snort. Fili smiled fondly, noticing he hadn’t let go of his hand.

“Thank you, Thorin. I promise I won’t disappoint you.”

“And I have another proposal. You mentioned yesterday that you were looking to take up a trade; do something productive with your hands. My metalwork business is admittedly pushing me to my limits as of late,” he explained. “I work nearly sixty hours a week, and have more backorders for custom work than ever. It’s profitable, though admittedly finances are not my strong suit, and it could probably be more so in the right hands. And if somebody helped, I’d have more time to spend with Kili. I could use an apprentice, Fili. Would you like to learn metalwork?”

Fili paused, a grin forming across his face. “I would like that very much,” he agreed. “But I have one delay in beginning,” he said, looking over to Kili. “I want to stay with him as much as he needs me, until he’s well.”

Thorin moved up, resting a hand on Fili’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, and I know I’ve made the right decision. Thank you, Fili.”

* * *

On Friday morning Thorin, Fili and Kili had finally been given clearance to leave the city, thanking Frerin and returning to their town a few hours away. Thorin drove, while Fili sat in the back with Kili; the youngest stared out the window most of the way, occasionally sniffling and shedding a few tears. Fili would simply rub his back gently until he turned and smiled gratefully, then resumed watching out the window. They arrived just just after six in the evening, and went to Thorin’s house. Thorin let the other two out and drove off to the grocery store to pick up fresh milk and other supplies. Meanwhile, Fili helped Kili up to his room, where he immediately wanted to change into his own comfortable shorts and shirt. He moved slowly, muscles still sore and aching from being held in single positions for so long. He sat on his bed looking around the small room for several minutes; Fili sat beside him, allowing him the time he needed. Eventually Kili reached up and tore off the rugby poster, then moved to the figurines and began to stuff them into a bag.

“What was that for?” Fili asked, confusion knitted across his brow.

“They’ve been there for years,” Kili admitted. “I’m an adult now. I want this room to look like it belongs to one,” he said, getting up to stash the clothes away. “I need to get a job. I’m not a boy anymore,” and a tear tumbled down his cheek. “He kept calling me boy,” Kili suddenly admitted, shaking his head as if to shake the memory away.

Fili gathered him into a hug, interrupting his task and thoughts. “Of course you’re not. And I’m sure the room will be perfect, however you want it. And a job can wait a few more weeks. Leave the room for now and come down with me. I think I heard Thorin’s car.”

When they came back down, Thorin greeted him with a small cake and the latest movie release on DVD. “Happy Birthday, Kili,” he said. “I know it’s not much, but I promise we’ll have a real celebration once you feel up to it.”

Kili smiled, looking at the small cake with a hastily scribbled ‘18’ on the top, undoubtedly by some inexperienced bakery assistant. “It’s perfect, Uncle,” he said, walking over to embrace him. Fili and Thorin sighed with relief; it was the first affection Kili had shown to his Uncle for sometime. Thorin wrapped him in a bear hug, lifting his feet off the ground slightly and Kili shouted, “Uncle!”

Thorin set him down, drawing back. “I’m sorry, did I hurt or frighten you?”

“N-no,” Kili stammered. “You’ve never done that before. It was...nice.”

Thorin smiled and collected him into another big hug, and Kili laughed to the delight of both Fili and Thorin. 

“Can we eat cake and watch the movie?” he asked.

“What about dinner?” Fili asked. “I was going to make spaghetti.”

“I just want cake,” he grinned. “I’m an adult now, I can do whatever I want, right?”

Fili and Thorin looked to each other for a moment, and Thorin broke away, with a smile. “I’ll cut it and grab some plates,” he said. “Get the movie started.”

Kili sat on the sofa, waiting for his Uncle and Fili to join him; they sat on either side of him. He was visibly relaxed, eventually stretching out and putting his head on Fili’s lap and his feet across Thorin’s legs. The two men smiled at each other, their hearts’ worry easing. Kili was resilient; he would struggle for awhile, and Thorin had the name of a local therapist they would book him in with. For now, they would progress a day at a time and be thankful for the happy moments they could spend with each other. 

Near two hours later, dirty cake plates covered the coffee table. Thorin stood and yawned. “I should sleep.” He reached down to hug Kili again. “I love you very much, Kili, and I always have. I’m always here if you need to chat, you understand?” 

Kili looked at him with surprise, then nodded. “Yes, Uncle Thorin. Thank you. I love you too.”

“Good night,” he said, giving Fili a pat on the shoulder as he moved off to his own room. The end credits rolled, and Kili tucked his legs up and rested against Fili’s side. 

“Fili?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry.”

Fili looked down in surprise, afraid to move and disturb Kili’s restful position. “What do you mean? You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about.”

“I’m sorry for last week. When I was upset that you didn’t want to...y’know. And sorry that I was going to do it…did it...else...” he tensed against Fili, who quickly began to rub along his back to calm him down; it was evident the memories were surfacing again. 

“It’s okay, Kili. You did what you thought best at the time. I still love you, and I loved you through last Friday, and everything that’s happened since.”

“I’m not the same,” Kili interrupted. 

“You are, you’re the same Kili I fell in love with. You’re not going to let this past week change you, understand? Something happened to you, but it will not define you.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so, Kili. You’re much stronger than that.”

Kili pressed into his side. “I hope you’re right. You’re amazing. My goal is to be as loving as you are.”

“And mine is to be as wonderful as you,” Fili wrapped his arm around his shoulders, kissing his cheek softly, then picked up the remote to turn off the tv. 

“Mm,” Kili sighed, content. “Now what?”

“It’s your birthday,” Fili replied. “And you’re an adult. We can do whatever you want to do.”

Kili looked down, wrapping his arms around Fili, a low rumble in his chest sounding like a purr. “In that case,” he replied, snuggling in, “I just want to cuddle.”

Fili looked on fondly, kissing the top of his head. “Cuddling it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for reading, commenting and/or kudos! I hope you enjoyed, or perhaps were disturbed, or had some sort of feelings along the way. I think the last Fili-Thorin interaction in the bedroom was one of my favorite parts to write, and Kili may have moments where he struggles with what happened, but he'll come out right. 
> 
> I've got a sort-of RPF story going already, Vacillancy, which will be updated at least once a week, probably twice; and I'm working on another Fili/Kili with some Bilbo in it, but that might be a couple weeks away from done, and will be posted after completion. Look forward to sharing that in the future. I'm always open for constructive criticism, I'd love to improve my writing, so let me know what you think or drop a private message over at furynz.tumblr.com. :)


End file.
